


BOSS

by leowiththecat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, jaehyun is a bitch
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: Taeyong hayatını ve ruhunu tasarımlarına döken bir CEO’ydu. Soğuk bir kış gününde ruhunun bir şöminede cayır cayır yanabileceğini düşünmemişti.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Jaehyun şampanyasını yudumlayarak sahnedeki bedeni izlemeye devam etti. Gri saçlı genç adam eğilerek ödülünü almış ve kendisine uzatılan mikrofona utangaç bir şekilde de olsa birkaç teşekkür cümlesi mırıldanabilmişti.

“Henüz geliştirmemiz gereken birçok yönümüz olduğunu biliyorum ama bu ödülle birlikte Youngsters senenin en önemli marka değeri olmayı başardı. Kore halkına, tasarımlarıma gösterdikleri ilgiden dolayı teşekkür ederim. Umarım ki bu sene çıkaracağımız kış kreasyonu da sizleri hayal kırıklığına uğratmaz. Teşekkürler.”

Ödülü uzatan çekici kadına bir bakış bile atmadan genç adam sahneden inmişti, bütün bu karmaşadan bir an önce uzaklaşmak istiyor gibiydi.

“Taeyong Bey, Jung Corp. ile aranızda olan rekabet hakkında ne düşünüyorsunuz?”

Taeyong kendisine seslenen haberciye döndü ve her zamanki göz alıcı gülümsemesinden farklı olan buz gibi ifadesiyle konuştu, gri saçlarıyla birlikte Seul’de esen kış havasının bir parçası olmuş gibiydi.

“Yaptığım şeyin ve tasarımlarıma sanat gözüyle bakıyorum ve biliyorsunuz ki sanatta rekabet olmaz.”

Ardından Jaehyun’a kısa bir bakış atmış ve paltosunu düzelterek ödüllerin dağıtıldığı salondan hızla çıkmıştı.

_Aptal velet._

Jaehyun elindeki bardağını sıktı, eğer biraz daha baskı uygularsa hassas camın elinde patlayabileceğini biliyordu ama o an umurunda değildi. Taeyong’un söylediklerinin aksine Jaehyun, Youngsters ve Jung Corp. arasındaki rekabetten oldukça rahatsızdı.

*

“Hadi ama Hyung, sence de aldığımız ödülü kutlamamız gerekmiyor mu? Bu senenin en önemli marka değeri seçildik ve bu daha 2. Senemiz. Jung Corp.’u bile solladık! Bence biraz içmeyi hak ediyoruz.”

Taeyong yanında oturan sekreteri Yuta’nın susmasını sabırla bekliyordu. Adet olduğu üzere ödül töreninden sonra kutlama partisi için Seul’ün en ünlü kulüplerinden birine geçmişlerdi. Taeyong bu partilerde bulunmaktansa çizim odasında oturup bugünün tasarımını yapmayı tercih ederdi ama magazinlere soğukluğu sebebiyle tekrar malzeme olmak istemediğinden bu aptal partiye gelmeyi tercih etmişti.

“Baksana, Jung’ların CEO’su da burada. Jung Jaehyun. Yılın en prestijli ödülünü aldığımızı duyunca ne kudurmuştur ama. Şirketin ona babasından kaldığını duydum ama o kadar beceriksiz bir CEO’ymuş ki yönetim kurulu onu görevden almayı düşünüyormuş. İş yönetmekte kötü olabilir ama eminim beni yatakta yönlen- HYUNG BENİ DİNLEMİYOR MUSUN?!”

Taeyong çoktan cebinden bir not defteri çıkarmış ve bu özel gün için tasarlayacağı kıyafetlerin özelliklerini not almaya başlamıştı.

Taeyong’un tasarımlarının insanlara hitap etmesinin sırrı buydu, yaşadığı her gün için bir kadın ve bir erkek olmak üzere iki tasarım çıkarırdı. Gün içinde hissettiği duygulara göre tasarımların renkleri, özellikleri değişirdi. Mutlu ve normal geçirdiği günlerde daha günlük ve rahat tasarımlar yaparken depresyonda olduğu zamanlarda koyu renkler ve keskin tasarımlar yapardı. Koleksiyonları onun hayatıydı ve onlara sadece para olarak değil kendi sanatı gözüyle bakıyordu.

15 yaşında ebeveynlerinin ölümünden beri intihar etmeyi önlemek için zihnini çizimlerine yönlendiriyordu, böylece kardeşi Doyoung dünyada yalnız kalmayacaktı.

Arkadaş çevresinden aldığı destek ve parasızlığın da verdiği çaresizlikle Lee Taeyong 24 yaşındayken Youngsters markasını oluşturmuş ve tasarımlarını gerçek hayata dökerek para kazanmaya başlamıştı, şimdi ise Kore’nin en önemli marka değerine sahip gözde bir bekardı.

Diğer şirketleri, modayı, başkalarının düşüncelerini önemsemiyordu. İlk unisex ve plus size kıyafet serisini çıkaran markalardan biriydi ve eşitliğe inanıyordu. Irk, cinsiyet ve beden eşitliğine. Prensipleri sayesinde dünyanın pek çok yerinden destek görmüş ve bu şekilde markalaşabilmişti.

“Hyung, sana diyorum. Beni dinlemiyor musun?” Taeyong notlarından başını kaldırıp yakın arkadaşı olan sekreterine döndü. Yuta biraz alınmış bir şekilde ona bakıyordu. Hemen gülümsedi ve aklında beliren altın tonlarındaki elbiseyi zihninin tozlu taraflarına kaldırarak konuşmaya katıldı.

“Lütfen Jung Jaehyun’la ilgili ıslak hayallerinden başka bir konuda konuşalım. Hatta Jung Jaehyun’u bırak ıslak hayallerin hakkında konuşmayalım. Jung Jaehyun’dan konuşsan da asıl hedefinin sekreteri olduğunu biliyorum. İsmi neydi? Winnie mi?”

Yuta hızla elini patronunun ağzına kapattı, sonuçta Jung Jaehyun etraftaysa sekreteri de burada olabilirdi ve Yuta aşkını bok gibi bir bar ortamında duyurmak istemiyordu.

Taeyong Yuta’nın terli ellerini iğrenerek ittirdi ve dudaklarına yapışan tadı silebilmek için önünde duran viskiden büyük bir yudum aldı. İçki içmeyi sevmiyor olabilirdi ama bir bardakla sarhoş olacak kadar çaylak da değildi.

“Eğer arkadaşım olmasaydın şirket sırlarını çalar ve Winwin’e öpücük karşılığı satardım. Arkadaşın olduğum için şükretmelisin.”

Taeyong arkadaşının sözlerine gözlerini devirdi.

“İşte bu kadar küçük düşündüğün için hayatta kaybediyorsun seni aptal Japon. Şirket sırlarını satacaksan en azından ondan birkaç gece istemelisin. Benim şirketim birkaç öpücük kadar değersiz değil.”

“Şu an şirket sırlarını satmam için beni ikna etmeye çalıştığının farkında mısın? Cidden bir sanatçıyı CEO yapmak mantıklı bir iş değildi. Kardeşin Doyoung eminim senden daha iyi bir yöneticidir.”

Taeyong bardağı kafasına dikti ve tasarımının son detaylarını da deftere not ettikten sonra defteri ve kalemi göğüs cebine geri koydu. Yuta’yı gerçekten umursamıyordu.

“Şirket sırlarını satarsan seni kovarım ve ardından yeni şirket kurarım. Zarara giren sen olursun.”

Taeyong sözleri karşısında karşılık alamadığı için şaşırmıştı, Yuta’nın çenesi normal bir zamanda asla durmazdı.

“Hey, ne oldu? Win-“

Taeyong bakışlarını yukarı kaldırmasıyla önünde dikilen adamı gördü. Jung Jaehyun o muhteşem gülümsemesiyle önünde dikiliyordu. Yuta’yı bulma umuduyla yan tarafına döndü ama hain Japon, Winwin denen çocukla konuşmaya dalmıştı. Şerefsiz.

Jaehyun gülümsemesini bozmayarak elini uzattı, önündeki adamın şaşkın tavırları egosunu şişirmişti.

“Ben Jung Jehyun, Jung Corp.’un CEO’su. Uzun zamandır sizinle tanışmayı umuyordum.”

Taeyong kaba görünmemek adına aceleyle adamın elini sıktı ve Yuta’nın boşalttığı yanındaki koltuğu işaret etti.

“Lütfen oturun, ayakta kalmayın.”

Jaehyun gülümsemesini genişleterek Taeyong’un işaret ettiği yere oturdu. Şimdiden genç adamı avuçları içine aldığını biliyordu. Jaehyun yakışıklı olduğunu biliyordu ve bunu kullanmayı da çok iyi biliyordu.

“Ödül aldıktan sonraki konuşmanızı dinledim, gerçekten söylediklerinize katılmamak elde değil. Sözlerinizi tüm kalbimle destekliyorum, sanatta rekabet olmaz. Bu sanatın doğasına aykırı.”

Taeyong yanına oturan adama gülümsedi, gözleri parlamış ve yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı. Genç tasarımcının kalbi iltifatlara karşı zayıftı.

Jaehyun gözlerinin önünde kızaran Taeyong’a biraz şaşırmıştı. Magazinlerde her zaman buzlar prensi olarak anılan CEO nasıl bu kadar şirin olabilirdi? Bakışları yumuşacıktı ve her geleni hoşgörüyle karşılıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Pembe dudakları bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılıyordu, Jaehyun’un içinden o dudaklara minik bir öpücük kondurmak gelmişti.

Ama Jaehyun’un bir görevi vardı ve dikkatini dağıtmadan görevine sadık kalmalıydı.

“Bizi rakip olarak görmelerine rağmen düzgün bir konuşma kurabilecek derecede mantıklı bir insan olduğunuza sevindim. Evet, dediğim gibi rekabet kelimesini bile anlamsız buluyorum. Bu sene ödülü benim markamın almış olması gelecek sene sizin kazanamayacağınız anlamına gelmiyor.”

Jaehyun çapkın gülümsemesini yüzüne yapıştırdı ve bardağındaki içeceğinden bir yudum aldı.

“Emin olun bu sene o ödülü alabilmek için çok çalışacağız. Tabii ki bu bizim düzgün bir ilişki kuramayacağımız anlamına gelmiyor. Hatta söylemek gerekirse sizi tanımayı çok isterim Taeyong-sshi. İnsan her gün gerçek bir melekle, karşılaşmıyor. Bu şansı değerlendirmeliyim.”

Son cümleyle birlikte Taeyong’un pembeleşen yanakları kıpkırmızı olmuştu, bunun adı tam olarak gay paniğiydi.

“B-benim gitmem gerekli, yapmam gereken bir şey var- yani tasarım var. Sonra görüşürüz Jaehyun-sshi.”

Taeyong hafifçe sendeleyerek yerinden kalktı ve Yuta’yı yakasından tutup çekiştirerek çıkışa sürükledi. Geride kalan Jaehyun rahat bir şekilde içkisini yudumlamış ve yanına oturan sekreterine dönmüştü.

“Birinci aşama: tanışma tamamlandı. Sıradaki aşama biraz daha aksiyon dolu olacak.”

Winwin iç çekerek arkasına yaslandı ve umutsuz gözlerle patronuna baktı.

“Bunu yapma Jaehyun. Şirket sırlarını bir ajanla ya da bir hacker yardımıyla öğrenebiliriz. Yaptığın şey ortaya çıkarsa şirketimiz tamamen batar.”

Jaehyun başını olumsuz anlamda salladı.

“Şu ana kadar çalışmadığım hacker kalmadı, Lee Taeyong tasarımlarını dijital ortamda yapmıyor. Ayrıca şirketinde çalışan herkes onun güvendiği arkadaşları ya da uzun yıllar ailesine çalışmış insanlar. Güvenlikleri bile küçükken Korece eğitimi verdiği Wong Yukhei. Bu yol çok daha etkili. Lee taeyong’un kalbiyle birlikte bütün sırlarını da çalacağım ve firmasını yok edeceğim.”

Winwin bir kez daha iç çekti. Bu plana katılacağı için kendinden nefret ediyordu.

“Eğer planın yanlış giderse, başına bir şey gelirse ya da pişman olursan yanında olmayacağımı biliyorsun, değil mi Jaehyun? Planını biliyor olmaktan bile nefret ediyorum.”

Jaehyun arkadaşının sırtına vurdu ve yerinden kalktı, eve gidecek ve planının ileri aşamalarını düşünecekti.

“Bu kadar dert etme Winwin, başıma bir şey gelmeyecek. Sadece en büyük rakibimizi batırırken CEO’larını altıma alacağım.”


	2. 2

İkinci karşılaşmaları ortak tanıdıklarının düzenlediği bir hayır sergisinde olmuştu. Normalde bu tür hayır işleriyle ilgilenmeyen Jaehyun, Taeyong’un da geleceğini duyduğu anda smokinini hazırlamaya başlamıştı. içinde farklı bir heyecan vardı, hayatında hiç böyle hissettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Kendini avlanmaya giden yabani bir hayvan gibi hissediyordu.

Hayır sergisi ev sahibinin çizdiği resimleri yorumlayan bir grup ezik tasarımcıdan oluşuyordu aslında. Odadaki herkes birbirine kıskanç bakışlar atıyor fakat yüz yüze kaldıklarında kibar gülümsemelerle yılın renginden ya da kumaşından bahsediyorlardı.

Jaehyun gergin bir şekilde, yanında oturan Winwin’e döndü ve bardağında kalan şampanyayı kafasına dikti. Bu kadar sıkıcı bir etkinlikte alkolün de sıkıcı olması kaçınılmazdı. Ona daha güçlü bir şeyler gerekliydi.

“Sence Taeyong nerede kaldı? Eğer birkaç tabloya daha bakarsam midemdeki bütün şampanyayı ev sahibinin üstüne kusacağım.”

Winwin iğrenerek arkadaşına baktı ama yine de onu yanıtladı, sonuçta Jaehyun aptal da olsa onun patronuydu.

“Yuta’dan şirkette acil bir durum haberi çıktığı haberini aldım ama sorunu çözmeyi başardıklarından yakında geleceklermiş. Keşke gelmeseler ve sen de ev sahibinin üstüne kusarak partiden atılsan.”

Yuta’nın ismi geçtiği anda kızarmıştı ve Jaehyun’un fark etmemesi için de aşağılama yöntemini seçmişti. Fakat rakip şirket ve Taeyong’la ilgili her konuya takıntılı olan Jaehyun, Yuta’nın ismini ve Winwin’in yanaklarındaki kızarıklığı fark etmişti bile.

“Vay be Winwin, sen de az değilmişsin. Artık ben Taeyong’u yatağıma alırken sen de Yuta’yı ayartırsın. Gerçi numaralarınızı birbirinize verdiğinize ve konuşmayı da ilerlettiğinize göre benden ileridesin demektir. Seninle gurur duyuyorum dostum.”

Winwin kaşlarını çatarak sırtını okşayarak eli ittirdi, Jaehyun’un Taeyong ve Yuta hakkında böyle konuşması hoşuna gitmiyordu. Onlardan sürekli yatakta kullanılacak objelermişçesine bahsediyordu. Oysaki Yuta Winwin’in tanıdığı en mükemmel insanlardan biriydi. Biraz patavatsız olsa da o iyileştirici gülümsemesiyle kötü giden günü bile güzelleştirebiliyordu.

“Kes sesini de girişe bak. Hedefin salona giriş yaptı. Ve eğer Yuta’ya bu planından mahvedersen seni Taeyong’dan önce ben mahvederim. Ondan gerçekten hoşlanıyorum ve kesinlikle aptal hırsların yüzünden onu kaybetmeyeceğim.”

Jaehyun gözlerini devirdi ve papyonunu düzeltip o muhteşem gülümsemesini yüzüne yerleştirdi. Bu gülümsemeyi tanıdığı kimsenin reddedemeyeceğini biliyordu ve Taeyong da bu kitleye dahil olacaktı. Kalabalığın içinde parlayan çocuğa yaklaşmadan önce hedefini süzme ihtiyacı duymuştu.

Törende saçları kızıl olan çocuk bu sefer gümüş rengine boyatmıştı ve giydiği beyaz smokinle ortamı aydınlatıyor gibiydi. İçeri girdiğinde bütün gözler ona dönmüştü ve bu durumdan rahatsız olmuşa benziyordu. Yine de Jaehyun misafirleri anlayabiliyordu. Ölümlü gözleri salona düşen bir melek görmüştü ve Jaehyun baş şeytan olarak bu meleği kirletmek üzereydi.

Eline garsonun taşıdığı tepsiden iki kadeh aldı ve hızlı ama kendine güvenen adımlarla Taeyong’a yaklaştı. Kendisine yaklaşan genç adamı gören Taeyong yüzündeki soğuk ifadeyi silmiş ve yerine kibar bir gülümseme yerleştirmişti. İşte şimdi gerçek bir meleğe benziyordu. Jaehyun adımlarını yavaşlatıp derin bir nefes almak zorunda kalmıştı. O gülümseme ciğerlerindeki tüm havayı çekip almış ve dizlerinin bağının çözülmesine sebep olmuştu.

“Jaehyun-shi, burada olacağınızı düşünmemiştim. Daha önce sizi hiçbir hayır etkinliğinde gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum.”

Taeyong Jaehyun’un elindeki bardaklardan birini almış ve minik bir yudumdan konuşmayı başlatmıştı ve ilk sözüyle Jaehyun’un bütün planını yerle bir etmişti.

“Şey… ben… genellikle böyle etkinliklere gelmek yerine doğrudan bağış yapmayı tercih ediyorum. Neler yaptığımızı herkes duymak zorunda değil, değil mi?”

“Katılıyorum, bu etkinlikleri her zaman boş ve israf olarak görmüşümdür ama katılanların çoğu tanıdık olduğundan ve hakkımda çıkardıkları yeni dedikoduları kaçırmak istemediğimden katılıyorum. geçen sefer aslında Doyoung’un kardeşim değil sevgilim olduğunu iddia etmişlerdi, açtığım davadan o kadar çok para kazandım ki şirkete bir atölye daha açtık.”

Jaehyun hafifçe güldü. Doyoung’un kim olduğunu biliyordu, araştırmasını yapmıştı.

“Belki ben de bu etkinliklere katılmaya başlamalıyım. Eminim benim hakkımda da birkaç dedikodu çıkarabiliriz. Hatta yeterince riski göze alırsak…”

Hafifçe eğilip Taeyong’un kahkülünü düzeltmişti.

“İkimiz hakkında da bir dedikodu çıkarabiliriz.”

Ardından Taeyong’un kızarmaya başlayan yanaklarını fark etmiş ve geriye çekilmişti, büyüleyici gülümsemesini hala kaybetmemişti. Bu iş onun için giderek daha eğlenceli oluyordu.

Taeyong boğazını temizledi ve içkisinin geri kalanını da kafasına dikti. Daha yeni tanıştığı ve sözde rakibi olan bu adamdan nasıl bu kadar etkilendiğini bir türlü anlayamıyordu. Tabii ki Jaehyun yakışıklıydı ama kendisini bu adama çeken şeyin bu olduğunu sanmıyordu. Jaehyun onu bir şekilde… büyülüyor gibiydi ve hayatında hiç aşık olmamış Taeyong için bu hem bilinmedik hem de korkunç bir durumdu.

Jaehyun genç adamın üzerindeki etkisini görmekten hoşlanıyordu. Taeyong’un yanaklarındaki en ufak kızarıklık, hareketlerine yansıyan panik bile egosunu okşuyordu. Eh, gördüğü en güzel yüzlerden birinin düşmanı bile olsa kendisinden hoşlanıyor olabilme ihtimali hoştu. Kendi yazdığı planının sonunda sadece Taeyong’un şirketini değil aynı zamanda kalbini de elde edeceğinin tamamen farkındaydı.

“İzin verirsen Yuta’yı bulmam gerekli. Sen bana şampanya ikram ettiğine göre artık arabayı onun sürmesi gerekiyor. Kendinden utanmalısın, yeni sevgilisiyle olan randevusunu mahvediyor olabiliriz.”

Jaehyun hafifçe güldü ve fırsatı değerlendirerek elini Taeyong’un beline yerleştirdi, dokunuşu sebebiyle Taeyong donakalmıştı.

“Sekreterlerimizin çıkıyor olması inanılmaz, sanırım kendilerince Romeo ve Juliet’in modern zaman versiyonunu yaşıyorlar. Jung Corp.’ta sekreter olarak çalışan genç Winwin bir partide Kore’nin en güzel ikinci erkeğiyle karşılaşır. Birincisi ise Tanıştığı kişinin patronudur.”

Taeyong her ne kadar espri de olsa utanmadan edememişti ama Jaehyun’a belli etmemeye çalışarak güldü. Ardından şakayı devam ettirmişti.

“Jung Jaehyun, nedense bana kur yaptığını düşünmeye başlıyorum. Haksız mıyım?”

Tembel adımlarla yürümeye başladılar, Jaehyun’un eli hala Taeyong’un belindeydi hatta artık daha da sıkı bir şekilde tutuyordu.

“Belki de yapıyorumdur. Ama öncelikle şunu sormalıyım, sana kur yapıyor olsam bu konuda ne düşünürdün?”

Taeyong zarif bir şekilde Jaehyun’un elinden kurtuldu ve onunla yüz yüze geldi, aralarında bir adımdan fazla mesafe yoktu ve birbirlerinin nefeslerini hafifçe de olsa hissedebiliyorlardı. Jaehyun Taeyong’dan gelen hafif yasemin kokusunu alabiliyordu.

Genç tasarımcı biraz daha yaklaşarak Jaehyun’un hafifçe yamulmuş olan kravatını düzeltti ve kulağına ulaşabilmek için parmak ucuna çıktı.

“Önce korkaklığı bırakıp gerçekten kur yaptığını kabul etmeni isterim. Ben hayatımı belkilerle yaşamam Jaehyun, bir karar aldıysam onu sonuna kadar uygularım ve sonuçları kötü de olsa yolumdan dönmem. Sana da aynısını tavsiye ederim.”

Sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi geri çekilmiş ve melek gülümsemesini yüzüne geri takınarak kendisini fark eden Yuta’ya el sallamıştı.

“Hadi gidelim, Romeo ve Juliet bizi bekliyor.”


	3. 3

Üçüncü buluşmaları tamamen planlıydı ve Yuta ve Winwin’in aracılığıyla gerçekleşmişti. Daha doğrusu üzerinde Jaehyun baskısı olan Winwin tarafından ayarlanmıştı. Sonuç olarak ikisi çift olmak üzere dört kişi Jaehyun’un evinde bir barbekü partisi verme kararı almışlardı.

Aslında Taeyong dışarıda bir parkta piknik yapma önerisi sunmuştu ama halkın dikkatini çekmemek için Jaehyun evinin bahçesinde barbekü partisi verebileceklerini söylemişti. Henüz amacına ulaşmadan halkın tepkisini üzerine çekmek istemiyordu. ayrıca Taeyong’un fikrini de avam bulmuştu. Evinin konforunda rahat bir şekilde barbekü yapmak varken böcekli çimlerde piknik yapmayı ancak bir sonradan görme tercih edebilirdi.

Sonuç olarak bir kakaotalk grubu kurmuşlar ve buluşma planını hazırlamışlardı. Bu sayede Jaehyun Taeyong’un numarasını da ele geçirmeyi başarmıştı.

İhtiyaçları olmamasına rağmen kilolarca et ve şişelerce şarabı buzluklar içerisinde bahçesindeki masaya dizdirmişti Jaehyun. Aşçıların ve hizmetçilerin hepsini evine göndermişti. Etleri kendisi pişirmek ne kadar zor olabilirdi ki? Tek yapması gereken hepsini ızgaranın üstüne koymaktı. İçkiyi de güzel tasarımcıya kendisi ikram edeceğinden içeceği alkol miktarını kontrol edebilirdi.

Bahçedeki geniş masanın mavi ve mor çiçeklerle yapılmış süslemesini de son kez düzelttikten sonra bahçe kapısının açıldığını fark etmişti. Evin kapısını rahatça girebilmeleri için açık bırakmıştı, nasıl olsa evin yapıldığı alana sadece kendisi ve birkaç çalışanının bildiği bir şifreyle giriliyordu.

Son kez saçlarını düzeltti ve misafirlerini karşılamak için arkasını döndü. Beklediği üçlü kapının ağzında etrafa bakınıyordu. Winwin normalde işlevsiz olan evin bahçesinin bir anda güzelleşmesine şaşırmıştı, Jaehyun’un bu kadarını da düşünebileceğini düşünmemişti. Bahçenin her yanı çiçeklerle ve küçük ışıklarla kaplanmıştı ve masallardaki peri köylerini anımsatıyordu. Barbeküde yanmaya başlayan kömürlerin çıkardığı kokuyla birlikte atmosfer sıcacıktı.

Taeyong ve Yuta da şaşkınlıkla etrafa bakınıyordu, basit bir barbekü partisine geldiklerini düşünürken Jaehyun’un onlar için bu kadar özenmiş olması onları biraz etkilemişti. Taeyong’u daha fazla etkilediği söylenebilirdi, nedense Jaehyun’un ilgisini sürekli üzerinde hissediyordu ve bu ona gurur verse bile birazcık da garibine gidiyordu. Daha önce bir kere bile karşılaşmadığı rakip şirketlerden birinin CEO’sunun kendisiyle ilgilenmesi ona şüphe vermiyor değildi ama Jaehyun’a doğru çekilmekten kendini alamıyordu.

Winwin bahçe kapısından çime indi ve arkadaşına yönelerek ona kısa bir sarılma verdi, kulağına hızla fısıldamayı unutmamıştı.

“Aptal planlarınla sakın bugünü mahvetmeye çalışma. Bugünün Yuta ve benim için ne kadar önemli olduğunu biliyorsun.”

Jaehyun cevap olarak sadece sırıtmakla yetinmişti. Hala bahçe kapısında bekleyen ikiliye yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeye yöneldi. Onlar da kendisi gibi oldukça rahat giyinmişlerdi. Yuta cidden umurunda değildi ama Taeyong her zamanki gibi muhteşem görünüyordu. Kumaşından çok yırtığı olan açık renk bir kot ve üstüne de bebek mavisi bir sweatshirt giymişti. Seçtiği renklere rağmen onu inanılmaz seksi gösteren ve Jaehyun’u daha da deli eden bir parça daha vardı üzerinde, pantolonunun altına giydiği o fileli çorap… belki de kotun yırtıklarının aşırılığını kapatmak için giyilmiş olan o çorap Jaehyun’un bütün kontrolünü tek seferde yok etmişti.

_Modacı olduğunu biliyorum ama siktiğimin kotunu daha seksi göstermeyi nasıl başarabilir… ava giderken avlanıyorsun Jung Jaehyun, kendine gel._

Jaehyun’un uzun uzun kendini süzdüğünü fark eden Taeyong hafifçe kızarmasına rağmen yüzüne o göz alıcı gülümsemesini yerleştirmiş ve Jaehyun’u selamlamak için elini uzatmıştı. Tabii ki de Jaehyun böyle bir fırsatı kaçırmayacaktı. Taeyong’u uzattığı elinden yakaladı ve kendine çekerek hafifçe sarıldı, Taeyong’un başını omzuna yerleştirdiğini hissettiğinde zafer içinde sırıtmasına engel olmamıştı oysaki onları izleyen iki kişi daha vardı, Yuta’nın kaşları Jaehyun’un sırıtışıyla anından çatılmıştı.

Yuta’nın yüz ifadesini gören Winwin ters giden bir şey olduğunu anlayarak hafifçe güldü ve Jaehyun’la Taeyong’u ayırdı.

“Jaehyun Amerika’da yetiştiğinden davranışları biraz fazla rahattır, kusura bakmayın. Kore’deki toplum kurallarına da pek alışabildiği söylenemez. Hizmetçiler çoktan masayı hazırlamışlar, nereye oturmak istersiniz Bay Lee?”

Taeyong kibarca gülümsedi, eğer amacı başka türlü olmasaydı Jaehyun bu gülümsemenin etkisiyle derin bir iç çekebilirdi. Taeyong güzeldi ama gülümsediği zaman cennete ait bir varlık gibi görünüyordu, Tanrı’nın insanların bakıp imrenmesi için dünyaya indirdiği bir yaratıktı sanki.

“Yuta’yla çıkmaya başladığınıza göre benim de arkadaşım sayılırsın. Lütfen bana Taeyong de. Yuta tam bir aptal olsa da eğer o sana güvendiyse ben de sana güvenmeye hazırım.”

Jaehyun da Yuta’ya hafifçe gülümsedi. Taeyong’la yakınlaşacaksa aptal arkadaşıyla da arayı iyi tutması gerektiğini biliyordu. Yuta’yı şüphelendirmek bütün planlarını mahvedebilirdi.

“Aynı şeyler benim için de geçerli. Winwin benim ailem gibidir ve onun sevgilisiyle arkadaşı da aileme dahildir. Bundan sonra çok daha yakın olmamızı istiyorum. Buna kadeh kaldırmaya ne dersiniz?”

Jaehyun masaya yöneldi ve şampanyalardan birini kaptı. Becerikli elleriyle mantarı çıkarmayı başarmış ve içkinin tatmin edici bir şekilde fışkırmasına sebep olmuştu. Ardından bardakları teker teker doldurarak sahiplerine uzatmıştı, uzatırken Taeyong’un parmaklarına parmaklarını sürtmeyi de unutmamıştı.

Kadehlerini kaldırdılar.

“Bugün toplanmamızın sebebi aşk. Umarım bizi arada tutan şey de hep aşk olur. Şerefe!”

Kadehlerini hafif bir şekilde birbirlerine çarptırmışlar ve birer yudum almışlardı. Şampanyanın tatlı fakat ağızda bıraktığı köpüksü hissiyle burnunu kırıştıran Taeyong görülmeye değer bir manzaraydı.

“İçkilerinizle birlikte masaya geçin. Size ben hizmet etmek istediğimden bütün çalışanları eve yolladım. Etleri pişireceğim ve içki servisini de ben yapacağım. Fena değil ha?”

Göz kırpmış ve misafirleriyle birlikte kadehini de bırakarak yakındaki barbekünün başında yerini almıştı. İlk olarak etleri paketlerinden çıkardı ve hepsini özenle ızgaranın üzerine yerleştirdi. Ardından ızgarayı da ateşin üzerine yerleştirdi. Cidden işi kolaydı, ta ki Taeyong ona yaklaşana kadar.

Güzel tasarımcı elinde iki şarap bardağıyla Jaehyun’un yanına yaklaştı, doğal olarak Jaehyun’un bütün ilgisi Taeyong’a kaymıştı. Hava hafiften kararmaya başlarken solan güneş ışıklarıyla Taeyong’un saçları hafifçe parlıyor ve loş ışık ona daha gizemli bir hava katıyordu. Öyle güzeldi ki Jaehyun odaklanabilmek için gözlerini birkaç kez kırpıştırmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Taeyong sıcacık bir gülümseme sundu.

“Winwin bize kırmızı şaraptan ikram edince ben de ev sahibinin de bizimle birlikte sarhoş olması gerektiğini düşündüm. Sarhoşların arasındaki tek ayık kişi olmaktan daha kötü bir şey yoktur, inan bana.”

Jaehyun hafifçe gülümsedi. O muhteşem gamzeleri yeniden ortaya çıkmıştı.

“Anladığım kadarıyla ayık olmakla ilgili birçok kötü anın var, içki içmekten hoşlanmıyor musun?”

Taeyong omuz silkti.

“Alkolü pek sevdiğim söylenemezler, sarhoş olduğumda yaşananları pek hatırlamadığımdan tasarımlarımı kötü etkiliyor. Şirket yemeklerinde içmediğimden herkesi ben toparlamak zorunda kalıyorum. bugün içmemin tek sebebi özel bir şeyi kutluyor olmamız.”

“Alkol tasarımlarını nasıl etkileyebilir ki? İçtiğin zaman tasarım yapmayabilirsin sonuçta.”

Taeyong başını olumsuz anlamda sallayıp kadehinden büyük bir yudum aldı. Damağındaki tatla yüzünü buruşturmuş ver ardından konuşmasına devam etmişti.

“Geçirdiğim her günü betimleyen biri erkek biri kadın olmak üzere iki tasarım yaparım. Ve eğer çok sarhoş olursam ve günü hatırlayamazsam ortaya ya tasarım çıkmıyor ya da berbat şeyler çıkıyor. Geçen senenin en az satan tasarımlarımın hepsini sarhoşken yaptım.”

Birinci ipucu yakalanmıştı. Taeyong günlük olarak tasarım yapıyordu. Eğer tasarım yapmasını engelleyebilirse ya da tasarım yaptığı materyali çalarsa şirketini kurtarabilirdi. Tek yapması gereken Taeyong’a evine ya da ofisine girebilecek kadar yakınlaşmaktı ve bu konuda da oldukça iyi gidiyordu.

“Bu inanılmaz. Her ne kadar moda dünyasının içinde olsam da daha önce hiç böyle bir şey duymamıştım. Bizim tasarımcılarımız genelde sezonun temasına karar verirler ve buna göre tasarımlar çıkartırlar. Şirketin de tasarımların da aynı senin gibi eşsiz Taeyong.”

Taeyong hem içkinin hem de iltifatın etkisiyle kızaran yanaklarıyla aşırı şirindi. Utandığından gözlerini Jaehyun’dan ayırıp dikkatini başka bir şeye vermişti. Jaehyun’un arkasında yanmaya başlayan et yığınına.

“Etler yanıyor!”

Ani telaşıyla Jaehyun geriye doğru çekilmiş ve dengesini bulmak adına en yakınındaki şeye tutunmuştu ve bu verebileceği en yanlış karardı çünkü en yakınındaki şey barbekünün ta kendisiydi.

“Sikeyim!”

Dengesini sağladığından yere düşmemiş olsa bile elini fena şekilde yakmıştı. Taeyong telaşla eline dokunmamaya çabalayarak Jaehyun’u kendine çekti ve elindeki yanığı incelemeye başladı. Göz hizasına kaldırdığı ele hem hafifçe üflüyor hem de elin yanık derecesini anlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Aşırı yandığını sanmıyorum ama yine de krem sürüp bandajlamamız gerekecek. İlkyardım çantası nerede? Tanrı aşkına, içten içe senin ateşin balına geçmenin yanlış olduğunu biliyordum. Bir zengin çocuğu nasıl-“

Taeyong son anda kendine hakim olup çenesini kapatabilmişti. Kafasını kaldırdığında acısına rağmen kendisine gülümseyen bir Jaehyun görmüştü. Jaehyun onu daha fazla utandırmamak için yüzündeki gülümsemeyi sildi.

“İlkyardım çantası mutfakta, lavabonun altındaki dolabın içinde. Kendim yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum, bana yardım edebilir misin?”

Taeyong homurdandı, aşağı sarkıttığı alt dudağıyla aşırı şirin görünüyordu. “sanki sen söylemesen yardım etmeyecekmişim gibi…”

Jaehyun içeri geçmeden önce Winwin’e barbekünün başına geçmesi için işaret verdi. Zavallının yapacağı tek şey ateşi söndürmekti. Etlerin kurtarılacak hali kalmamıştı.

Birlikte mutfağa gittiler. Taeyong eğilip yardım çantasını çıkarırken Jaehyun mutfağın ortasındaki ada şeklindeki tezgahın yanına bir sandalye çekip oturmuştu. Genelde mutfağa girmezdi ama bu bölümde büyük ihtimalle çalışanlar yemeklerini yiyordu.

Bir bandaj rulosu ve yanık merhemini kutudan çıkaran Taeyong da Jaehyun’un yanına oturdu. Hiç vakit kaybetmeden kremi canını yakmamaya çalışarak sürmüştü. Jaehyun canı acısa da göstermemek için dişlerini sıkmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamamıştı. Taeyong bandajı da fazla sıkmamaya çalışarak sardı, işi bittiğinde hafifçe gülümsemiş ve Jaehyun’un kolunu hafifçe okşamıştı.

Taeyong’un kendisiyle bu şekilde ilgilenişi Jaehyun’u gerçekten etkilemişti. Çocukluğundan beri dadıların elinde büyüyen ve her işini ailesi olmadan, kendisi halleden Jaehyun’a, şefkat duygusu oldukça yabancıydı. Taeyong’un gözlerinde gördüğü saf endişe bir anlığına o buzdan kalbini sızlatmıştı. Taeyong iyi bir insandı fakat bu Jaehyun’un yapacağı hiçbir şeyi değiştiremezdi, ancak Jaehyun’a daha çok vicdanı azabı yükleyebilirdi.

Kendini cesaretlendirmek için gözlerini kapattı ve sağlam eliyle Taeyong’un elini tuttu. Gözlerini açtığında şefkate aç Jaehyun gitmiş ve avcı Jaehyun geri dönmüştü.

“En son karşılaşmamızda bana bir tavsiye vermiştin, hatırlıyor musun? Eh, şunu söyleyebilirim ki tavsiyene uymaya karar verdim. Ben, Jung Jaehyun, sana kur yapıyorum. Herhangi bir itirazın var mı?”

Ağzı açık kalan Taeyong’a can alıcı bir gülüş yolladı.

“İtiraz etsen bile herhangi bir şeyi değiştirebileceğini sanmıyorum, Lee Taeyong. Seni, kalbini, tüm hayatını ele geçireceğim ve yapabileceğin tek şey beni izleyebilmek olacak.”

Ve bununla birlikte büyük olanı kendisine çekti ve dudaklarına yapıştı. Öpücük tutkuluydu, dudakları birbirinin üstünde geziniyor, küçük ısırıklar ve okşamalar ikisini de kendinden geçiriyordu fakat Taeyong bir şeylerin yanlış gittiğini hissedebiliyordu. Doğrunun içindeki o zerre şüphe onu bağımlısı olabileceği dudaklardan ayırmaya yetmişti.

Nefes nefese geri çekilen Taeyong dudaklarını koluna sildi ve gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Ben… bilemiyorum Jaehyun. Sen yakışıklısın, kibarsın ve arayıp da bulamayacağım her şeye sahipsin ama… her şey çok hızlı ilerliyor ve ben… ben bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu hissediyorum. Üzgünüm ama gitmem gerek. Aklımı ve duygularımı biraz olsun toparlayabildiğimde seninle tekrar görüşeceğim. Lütfen Yuta’ya kardeşim Doyoung’un beni aradığını ve gitmek zorunda kaldığımı söyle, onu endişelendirmek istemiyorum.”

Ve böylece Taeyong masada donakalmış bir Jaehyun bırakarak çıkıp gitmişti.

_Öyle bir şey yapmalıyım ki doğruları ve yanlışları bırakıp sadece beni düşünsün, sadece beni görsün. Ancak bu şekilde o tasarımları ele geçirebilirim._

Jaehyun sıkıntıyla nefesini dışarı verdi, planlaması gereken daha çok şey vardı. Bugünün sonucu oyunundaki bütün planını değiştirmesine sebep olmuştu. Artık daha güçlü saldıracaktı. Avını büyülemekle kalmayıp bütün zehrini ona aktaracak ve onu güçten düşürüp felç bırakacaktı. Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong’u paramparça edecekti.


	4. 4

Jaehyun bir yandan sandalyesinde hafifçe dönüyor, bir yandan da telefon rehberinde bir aşağı bir yukarı geziniyordu. Gergindi çünkü şirket toplantısı kötü geçmişti, hisseleri hala yükselişe geçemediğinden yaşlı hissedarlardan azar işitmişti ve artık gerçekten planlarını işleme koyması gerekiyordu. Artık Lee Taeyong’a acımak yoktu. Şirketiyle beraber genç tasarımcıyı ve moda dünyasındaki ününü de mahvedecekti.

Barbekü faciasının ardından yaklaşık iki haftadır görüşmemişlerdi. Jaehyun Taeyong’a ulaşmaya çabalasa da genç tasarımcı kendisinden kaçınıyor gibiydi. Aramalarına yanıt vermiyor, mesajlarına bakmıyordu. Hatta ve hatta Jaehyun Winwin’in ağzından bile laf alamamıştı. Biricik arkadaşına ne kadar yalvarırsa yalvarsın ağzından bir ipucu bile alamamıştı. Hain Çinli her seferinde acımasız bir şekilde gülerek onu reddediyor ve Yuta’yla mesajlaşmasına ya da Jaehyun’un deyimiyle çiftleşme ritüeline devam ediyordu.

Oflayarak arkasına yaslandı. Oynadığı oyun oldukça zorluydu. Her kızın kalbini çalan inanılmaz yakışıklı bir adam olsa bile Jaehyun’un bile aşamayacağı bazı duvarlar vardı. Taeyong zekiydi, geçmişten gelen yaraları ve güven sorunları vardı. O her zaman etkilediği aptal kızlardan biri değildi. Jaehyun aslında Taeyong’un ne kadar hassas bir kalbi olduğunu biliyordu, bütün Kore gibi o da genç tasarımcının ailesinin ölümünden haberdardı fakat bu onu durdurabilecek bir şey değildi. Jaehyun Taeyong’a kalbiyle değil, kalın kafasıyla yaklaşıyordu. Taeyong’un sonunda hayatın aldığı kişiden yediği darbeyle ne kadar kırılabileceği umurunda bile değildi. Lanet olası Taeyong önünde parçalanıp toz olsa bile umurunda olmazdı. Tabii bu sözleri ancak onunla aralarında kilometreler varken düşünebiliyordu. Peri kadar güzel olan bu genç erkek görüş açısına girdiği anda beynindeki rekabetle alakalı tüm düşünceler siliniyor ve yerlerine Taeyong güldüğünde dudaklarının oluşturduğu açı gibi aptalca bilgiler dolduruyordu.

Winwin oflayıp duran patronuna bakıp sırıttı ve ardından sevgilisine bir mesaj yolladı. Taeyong’un hikayesinde aslında çok da etkisi bulunmayan bu genç adamın yaptığı hareket belki de tüm hikayeyi değiştirebilecek hamleydi. Çünkü sevgilisine Taeyong’u telefona bakması için kandırması için bir mesaj atmıştı.

Kendisine bakan Winwin’i fark eden Jaehyun kaşlarını çattı. Hain Çinli yine neler karıştırıyordu?

“Yine Taeyong’u mu düşünüyorsun? Ne oldu, çok mu özledin?”

“Aptal aptal konuşma. Sadece planımı nasıl ilerleteceğimi düşünüyorum. O aptal çocuk bana günlerdir yanıt vermiyor ve nasıl yaklaşacağımı bilmiyorum.”

Winwin bilmiş bir şekilde gülümsedi. Her saniye Jaehyun’u daha çok sinirlendiriyordu.

“Aslında… sana minik bir iyilik yapmış olabilirim. Ne olduğunu öğrenmek ister misin? Ama bana borçlu olacaksın.”

Jaehyun elindeki telefonu sıktı, Winwin’in kendisiyle dalga geçmesinden oldukça sıkılmıştı.

“Umarım patronun olduğumun farkındasındır. Zaten benim için çalışıyorsun, bana planlarımda yardımcı olmak senin görevin.”

Winwin gözlerini devirdi, Jaehyun’un odunluğundan cidden nefret ediyordu.

“Her ne kadar hayvanın teki olsan da içten içe beni ne kadar sevdiğini biliyorum kardeşim. Her neyse, az önce Yuta’ya mesaj attım ve Taeyong’u telefonuna bakması için ikna etmesini söyledim. Attığın bir sonraki mesajı dikkatli seçsen iyi olur çünkü büyük ihtimalle okuduğu ilk ve tek mesajın bu olacak.”

Jaehyun telaşla telefonunu açtı ve Taeyong’a mesaj atmak için KakaoTalk’a girdi. Gerçekten de Taeyong çevrimiçi gözüküyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kafasında cümlelerini kurguladıktan sonra telefonuna geçirmeye başladı. Winwin’in yaramazlık dolu bakışlarından habersizdi.

“Biliyor musun bence Taeyong’la bu kadar ilgilenmenin sebebi sadece iş değil-“

Jaehyun aptal arkadaşını dinlemeden mesaj yazmaya devam etti.

_Taeyong, çok hızlı ilerliyormuşuz gibi hissedebilirsin ama emin ol ki sadece sana olan hislerimin etkisi beni aceleci davranmaya itiyor. Seninle tanıştığımdan beri kendimi bir rüyanın içindeymiş gibi hissediyorum ve bu rüyanın bitmesini asla istemiyorum._

“Eskiden şirketle hiç ilgilenmezdin, batsak bile umurunda olmazdı. Ama Taeyong Hyung ortaya çıktığından beri şirketten ayrılmıyorsun. Bence şirket Taeyong Hyung’u görebilmen için bir bahane sadece-“

Jaehyun iç çekti ve yerinden kalkıp Winwin’i pataklamamak için derin bir nefes aldı. Söylemekten çekindiği şeyleri bir mesaja dökmek zaten zordu ve Winwin bu işi daha da zorlaştırıyordu.

_Sana daha önce hiç bahsetmemiş olabilirim ama seni gördüğüm ilk yer ödül töreni değildi. Seni ilk gördüğüm gün liseye başladığım gündü. Benden büyüktün fakat üzerindeki üniforma olmasa seni bir ortaokul öğrencisi sanabilirdim. Okul bahçesinde oturmuş defterine bir şeyler çiziktiriyordun. Yanına gelmek, seninle konuşmak, seninle yakınlaşmak istemiştim ama bunların hiçbirini yapamadım. Yapabildiğim tek şey seni uzaktan izleyebilmek olmuştu. O günden sonra da seni bir daha göremedim zaten. Talihin bizim için olan oyunları daha küçüklüğümüzde başlamıştı. ailenin öldüğü gün tanışmıştım seninle. Senin hakkında öğrenebildiğim tek şey de buydu zaten._

_İlk anımız senin hayatının en kötü anı da olsa bunu hep telafi etmek istedim ben. Okulun ilk günü gördüğüm o genci hiçbir zaman unutamadım ve sonunda o genç karşıma çıktı. Aynı güzellik ama daha hüzünlü gözlerle._

_O genci bir daha bırakmak istemiyorum. Seni ömrüm boyunca tanıyormuş gibi hareket etmem senin için biraz garip olsa da sen hayatımın yarısında benim zihnimi ve gençlik hayallerimi süsledin. Hızlı ilerlediğimizi biliyorum çünkü yanında olmadığım her an tıpkı o günkü gibi bir felaket olacağından, elimden kaçıp gideceğinden korkuyorum._

_Senden tek isteğim kusurlarımı görmezden gelip bana bir gününü ayırman. Seni tanımayı, beni tanımanı istiyorum. Çünkü biliyorum ki birbirimize kalbimizi açarsak bana aşık olmaman için ortada hiçbir sebep kalmayacak._

_Lütfen Taeyong, bana bir şans ver._

“Vay anasını, ne mesaj ama. Kardeşim dolma kalemle kağıt verseydim daha havalı olurdu. Bu arada cidden, lisenin ilk günü Taeyong’u mu gördün? Ne kader ama, belki de aşık olmak gerçekten alnınızda yazılıdır.”

Jaehyun gözlerini kaçırdı ve telefonunu umursamazca masaya fırlattı, dikkati başka yöne kaydırarak Winwin’in sorusunu cevaplamaktan kaçınmıştı.

Gerçekten de lisenin ilk günü Taeyong’la karşılaşmıştı. Lise zamanlarını hayal meyal hatırlıyordu ama Taeyong hatıralarında capcanlıydı. İlk görüşte aşkı yaşamıştı ama geçen yıllarla o güzel çocuk zihninin derinliklerine gömülmüştü. Jaehyun o tatlı duygunun minik parıltılarını içinde hissetse bile kalbini karartan hırslar sebebiyle hissettiklerini de inkar eder duruma gelmişti.

“Hadi ama cevap versene, Lee Taeyong’dan gerçekten hoşlanıyorsun değil mi? Vay be, baş düşmanımızın ilk aşkın olması inanılmaz bir şey. Aynı Romeo ve Juliet gibisiniz. Romehyun ve Juliyong-“

Winwin’in durmak bilmeyen saçmalamalarını kesen şey Jaehyun’un telefonundan gelen bildirim sesiydi. Jaehyun telaşla telefonunu eline aldı ve gelen bildirimlerden mesajı okudu. Yüzünü dev bir sırıtış kaplamıştı.

Winwin korku dolu gözlerle ona baktı. Jaehyun yüzündeki gülümsemeyle gerçekten bir korku filminden fırlamışa benziyordu ve sessizliği bile Winwin’i korkutmaya yeterdi.

“Tanrı aşkına, reddedildin değil mi? Şimdi ne yapacağız? Gidip şirket binalarını falan yakmayı düşünmüyorsun değil mi?”

Jaehyun sakin bir şekilde arkadaşının omzunu ovuşturdu, yarattığı etki garip bir şekilde hoşuna gitmişti. Ayağa kalktı ve gri takım elbisesinin ceketini omuzlarına aldı. Bu takımla bir buz gibi soğuk ve dokunulmaz görünüyordu.

“Sevgili dostum, arabayı hazırlamalarını söyle. Taeyong şirketine çağırdı, benimle konuşmak istediği önemli bir şey olduğunu yazmış.”

Winwin birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra içine girdiği şoktan çıktı ve şoförü arayarak CEO’nun emrini bildirdi. O bütün hazırlıkları yaparken Jaehyun’un yüzündeki sırıtış biraz bile düşmemişti.

Kaleyi içten fethetme planları işe yaramaya başlamıştı. taeyong onu hayatına ve şirketine alıyor, ona güvenmeye başlıyordu. Yakında Jaehyun onu tasarımları da dahil olmak üzere her sırrını öğrenecek ve Taeyong’un imparatorluğunu genç adamın kalbiyle birlikte paramparça edecekti. Tabii bunu yapmak için öncelikle biricik ilk aşkıyla yapması gereken bir başlangıç vardı.

Bütün olanların sebebi Winwin’in Yuta’ya attığı tek satırlık bir mesajla gerçekleşmiş olması ise her şeyi daha da acıklı kılıyordu. Bir hayatın karanlığa karışıp kaybolması için tek gereken üçüncü kişi tarafından atılan tek satırlık bir mesajdı.


	5. 5

Jaehyun şoförünün kapıyı açmasıyla arabadan indi ve etrafına şöyle bir bakındıktan sonra şirkete adımladı. Herkesin gözü üzerindeydi ama bunu umursamayacak kadar görevine odaklanmış durumdaydı. Sonuçta Taeyong onu bekliyordu, ikna etmesi gereken dünyalar güzeli bir tasarımcı vardı.

Resepsiyondan Taeyong’un odasını öğrendikten sonra bir grup insanla asansöre bindi, kendisine atılan kaçamak bakışlar ancak kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde sırıtmasına sebep olmuştu. Eh, haksız sayılmazlardı. Jung Corp.’un CEO’sunun en büyük rakibinin şirketinde bulunması bile bir skandal sayılabilirdi. Fakat Jaehyun’un çıkarmak istediği skandal bambaşkaydı.

Sonunda en üst kata ulaştığında etrafında hiçbir çalışan kalmamıştı, anlaşılan Taeyong bütün katı tek başına kullanıyordu. Jaehyun ise şirketteki katı fosil hissedarlarla paylaşmak zorundaydı.

Asansörden indiğinde gözüne ilk çarpan dev bir kapının önündeki masada sırıtarak mesajlaşan Yuta’ydı. Jaehyun onun kiminle mesajlaştığını az çok tahmin edebiliyordu. Zaten burada olabilmesinin tek sebebi de iki aşk kuşunun mesajlaşmadan duramıyor oluşuydu.

Onun geldiğini fark eden Yuta yüzündeki tebessümü sildi ve yüzüne Jaehyun’u her gördüğünde takındığı o iğrenmiş ifadeyi yerleştirdi, küçük bir hamamböceği görmüş gibi davranıyordu.

“Jung Corp.’un biricik CEO’sunun burada ne işi var acaba? Yongsters CEO’sunun ayağına kapanmaya karar vermiş olabilir misin?”

Jaehyun sadece gözlerini devirmekle yetinip Yuta’yı geçti ve Taeyong’un ofisine açılan kapıyı tıklattı. İçeriden yükselen yumuşacık gel komutuyla o güzel gülümsemesini yüzüne takınmış ve içeri girmişti.

Taeyong her zamankinden farklı olarak ciddi bir takımın içindeydi. Ceketini çıkarmış, gömleğinin kollarını kıvırmış ve kravatını da gevşetmişti. Aşırı stresli duruyordu. Saçları sanki çekiştirilmişçesine dağılmıştı. Önünde not defterine benzer minik bir defter vardı ve Jaehyun’un uzaktan gördüğü kadarıyla Taeyong koyu tonlarda bir çizim yapmıştı.

İşte bu ilgisini çekmişti. Bilgisayarları hacklemelerine rağmen herhangi bir çizim bulamamalarının sebebi bu muydu yani? Taeyong dijitalde değil de kendi elleriyle çizdiği için mi bu kadar uğraşmışlardı?

İçeriye kimin girdiğini fark eden Taeyong başını defterinden kaldırdı ve defteri kapatarak masasının çekmecesine kaldırdı. Yüzüne gergin bir gülümseme yerleştirmişti. Yerinden kalktı ve Jaehyun’a yürüdü, uzun olanı kolundan çekmiş ve hafifçe parmak ucuna kalkarak sıkıca sarılmıştı. Jaehyun da içgüdüsel olarak kafasını Taeyong’un boynuna gömmüş ve o güzel kokusundan derin bir nefesi içine çekmişti. Kendine itiraf etmek istemese de geçen günlerde Taeyong’u gerçekten özlemişti. Onun hissettiği bütn duyguları yansıtan ceylan gözlerini, en ufak utancında kızaran yanaklarını ve ilk kez öptüğü o yumuşacık dudakları izlemişti. Kendine hakim olmuyor olsa o pembeliklere hemen saldırabilirdi.

Ayrıldıklarında Taeyong kızarmış yanaklarını saklamak için başını eğmiş ve gözlerini kaçırarak konuşmuştu.

“Özlemişim seni. Oturmaya ne dersin? Konuşacak şeylerimiz olduğuna inanıyorum.”

Jaehyun içten içe sırıtarak Taeyong’un gösterdiği koltuğa oturdu, kısa olanı kolundan çekerek dibine oturmasını sağlamıştı. Taeyong’un bir elini elleri arasına aldı ve gözlerini gözlerine kilitledi. İşte şimdi zavallı avını köşeye sıkıştırmıştı.

“Günlerdir benden kaçındığını biliyordum ama daha fazla kendimi tutamadan o mesajı attım. Taeyong, sana olan hislerimi daha fazla bastıramıyorum. Belki işlerin hızlı yürümesinden hoşlanmıyorsun ama emin ol bunu tek sebebi benim sana olan aşkıma engel olamamam. Seni ilk gördüğüm günden beri yanında olmak, sana dokunmak, seni sevmek istiyorum. Endişelerini boşa çıkaracağımdan eminim Taeyong, tek yapman gereken bana sana yaklaşabilmem için bir fırsat vermek. Buzlar prensi görünümünün altındaki küçük çocuğu görebiliyorum ve emin ol seni her yanınla seviyorum. Lütfen bana bir şans ver.”

Taeyong gözlerini kaçırmaya çabaladı ama Jaehyun çenesinden tutarak onu durdurmuştu. Taeyong kendisini delip geçen bakışlarla kızarmaktan da öte morarmaya geçmişti. Jaehyun zafere ulaştığını hissediyordu, şimdi tek yapması gereken bu zaferi bir öpücükle taçlandırmaktı.

“Şimdi seni öpeceğim ve sen de karşılık vereceksin. Eğer beni istemiyorsan tek yapman gereken beni ittirmek. Anlaştık mı?”

Taeyong hızlıca başını salladı, aşırı gergindi ve ne olacaksa çabucak olup bitsin istiyordu. Jaehyun kendisine öyle hisler yaşatıyordu ki Jaehyun’dan önceki hayatının nasıl olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu ve tanışmalarının üzerinden pek zaman geçtiği söylenemezdi bile. Lee Taeyong gerçekten bir Juliet’e dönüşüyordu.

Jaehyun Taeyong’un kırpışarak kapanan gözleriyle başardığını anladı, Lee Taeyong’u fethetmişti. Modanın perisi artık onundu. Kendisi de gözlerini kapattı ve Taeyong’un dudaklarına eğildi, nefesleri birbirine karışsa da anın tadını çıkarmak istediğinden duraklamıştı. Ki bu büyük bir hataydı.

Dudaklar çarpışmak üzereyken ofisin kapısı çalınmadan açıldı ve Taeyong panikle Jaehyun’u ittirdi. Zavallı adam neler olduğunu anlayamadan yan koltuğa kaymıştı.

“Yongie, tasarımlarına uyacak kumaş türlerini seçtim bile! Yeni kreasyonu yayınlamaya hazırız!”

Kapıda Jaehyun’dan bile uzun bir adam vardı, yakışıklıydı. Uzun bacakları ve fit vücuduyla bir modele benziyordu. Ve Taeyong’a Yongie mi demişti o?

“A-ah, Youngho şu an bir misafirim var. Beş dakika içinde yanına uğrayacağıma emin olabilirsin.”

Youngho denilen adam kaşlarını çattı, sonunda nasıl bir durumun içinde olduğunu anlamıştı. Yanlarına doğru adımlarken Taeyong da ayağa kalktı, yabancıyı durdurmak ister gibi hareket ediyordu.

Sonunda önlerinde durduğunda beklenmedik bir şey yaparak gülümsemiş ve Taeyong’u belinden tutarak kendine çekmişti. Taeyong’un elinden oyuncak bebek gibi savrulmak haricinde hiçbir şey gelmemişti.

Youngho sinsice sırıttı ve yüzünü Taeyong’un yanağına yasladı, pozisyonları Taeyong’un biraz önce Jaehyun’la olan pozisyonundan farksızdı. Jaehyun kanın tepesine sıçradığını hissedebiliyordu, elleri yumruk halinde sıkılıydı ve tırnakları sebebiyle de elini kanatacak gibiydi. Ve Youngho da onun bu sinirinin farkındaydı. Taeyong’a kedi gibi sürtünürken konuştu.

“Yongie, bir misafirin olduğunu bilseydim odana hiç girmezdim. Artık çok geç olduğuna göre şimdi bu misafirin kim olduğunu öğrenebilir miyim? Programında böyle bir ziyaret yer almıyordu.”

Jaehyun kaşlarını çattı. Bu adam kimdi ve Taeyong’una hesap sorma hakkını nereden buluyordu?


	6. 6

Johnny olduğu yerden Jaehyun’u izlemeye devam etti. Avını gözleyen bir kaplana benziyordu fakat bir sorun vardı: Jaehyun da avlanmaya gelmişti ve avını kolları arasına almadan da gitmeyecekti.

“Yongie, beni misafirinle tanıştırmayacak mısın? Kendisi benimle tanışmak için can atıyormuş gibi görünüyor.”

Jaehyun ayağa kalktı ve elini uzattı, yüzünde her zamanki çekici gülümsemesi olsa da bu gülümseme biraz zoraki duruyordu. Çenesi kasılmıştı ve yüzü hafiften pembeleşmişti. Ne kadar gergin olduğu vücut dilinden belli oluyordu.

Johnny ve Taeyong’un arasına girdi ve Taeyong’u hafifçe geriye itekledi. Küçük olan biraz şaşırmış olsa da çaktırmamıştı. Hala Jaehyun’la aralarında geçen o tutkulu anı düşünüyordu. Duygularına yenilmişti. Her ne kadar iç sesi onu uyarsa da o tutkulu anda Jaehyun’un dudaklarına dokunmaktan başka bir şeyi düşünememişti. Kendini suçlu hissediyordu. Aralarında hissettiği elektriğe kapılmaması gerektiğini biliyordu fakat kendine engel olamamıştı.

Sonunda başını sallayarak kendine gelmesiyle ikiliyi tanıştırmayı akıl edebilmişti.

“A-ah, bu Jaehyun. Kendisi Jung Corp.’un CEO’su ve benim değerli bir arkadaşım. Jaehyun, bu da Youngho. Benim çocukluk arkadaşım ve strateji departmanının başı.”

İkili birbirlerini süzdü. Arenada birbirinin hareketlerini kollayan iki gladyatöre benziyorlardı. Savaşlarının ödülü ise onları masumca izleyen Taeyong’du.

Aralarındaki garip sessizliği sinir bozucu bir şekilde sırıtan Youngho bozmuştu.

“Beni tanıtırken ilk aşkın olduğumu söylemeyi unuttun güzelim. Her neyse, baş düşmanımız olan şirketin CEO’su odanda ne yapıyor? Dikkat et de tasarımlarını yürütmesin. Buna ihtiyaçları var, biliyorsun.”

Taeyong tam Youngho’yu azarlamak üzereyken Jaehyun gülümseyerek araya girdi. Gülümsemesi kibar olsa da ne kadar sinirli olduğu alev alev yanan gözlerinden anlaşılabiliyordu.

“İş hayatımızda centilmen bir rekabet yürüttüğümüz için Taeyong ve benim aramda herhangi bir sıkıntı yok. Hatta aramızda sıkıntıdan çok daha güzel ve tutkulu şeyler var. Belli ki Yongie çocukluğundan beri erkeklerdeki zevkini geliştirmiş.”

Ardından Taeyong’a döndü. Zavallıcık şaşkınlıkla ikisinin arasında kalmıştı. Henüz Jaehyun’la yaşadığı o tutkulu gerilimi atlatamamışken ikilinin laf dalaşı arasına düşmüştü.

Jaehyun savunmasızca kendisine bakan Taeyong’un başını çenesinden tutarak yukarı kaldırdı ve dudaklarına masum bir öpücük kondurdu. Asıl amacına ulaşamasa da öpücüğünü almadan da gitmeyecekti. Öpücüğün ardından donakalan güzelliğin yanağını okşadı ve ardından sırıtarak Youngho’nun omzuna vurdu ve kapıya yöneldi.

“Yarın için hazır ol, seni güzel bir yere götüreceğim. Yanına birkaç günlük kıyafetlerini almayı unutma seni birkaç gün boyunca alıkoyacağım.”

Taeyong telaşla arkasından seslendi.

“Yarın hiçbir yere gelemem, toplantılarım var! Ayrıca beni nereye götüreceksin?”

Jaehyun gamzelerini göstererek gülümsedi. Taeyong o an kalbinin olduğu yerde takla attığını hissetmişti. Jaehyun o kadar güzeldi ki tek gülümsemesiyle bile Taeyong’un nefesini kesebiliyordu.

“Dediğim gibi, seni alıkoyuyorum. İtiraz hakkın yok ve seni nereye götüreceğimi de soramazsın. Yarın görüşmek üzere benim güzel perim.”

Jaehyun ofisten çıktıktan sonra ortalığa garip bir sessizlik çökmüştü.

Johnny arkadaşına fal taşı gibi açılmış gözlerle baktı.

“Cidden en büyük düşmanımız olan Jung Corp’un CEO’suyla mı çıkıyorsun? Doyoung bunu duyduğunda seni mahvedecek biliyorsun değil mi?”

Taeyong arkadaşına cevap vermedi. Öylece kapıya bakakalmıştı. Tam o anda Jaehyun’a olan hislerinin derinliğini fark etmişti ve korkuyordu. Hayatında aşık olmamıştı ve içinde yeşeren bu yabancı duygular onu sadece ürkütüyordu. Bu bir yana halktan nasıl tepki göreceklerini bile bilmiyordu. Düşman şirketlerin CEO’ları olarak hem şirketlerinden hem de Kore halkından oldukça tepki göreceklerdi.

Yine de Taeyong ilk aşkının mutluluğunu tatmaktan kendini alamıyordu.


	7. 7

“Jaehyun, cidden nereye gidiyoruz? Şaka yaptığını sanmıştım ama galiba beni gerçekten kaçırıyorsun. Şehir dışına çıkıyoruz!”

Taeyong oturduğu yerde huzursuzca kıpırdanırken Jaehyun sırıttı. Taeyong’u konfor alanından çıkardığına göre tek yapması gereken planladığı bütün hamlelerini bir bir oymamaktı.

“Sakin ol, seni yemeyeceğim. Sadece stresten biraz uzaklaşmanı istedim. Bizim gibi sizin şirketin de yeni sezon hazırlıklarına başladığından eminim. Bir günlüğüne de olsa da ğ havası almanın ana iyi geleceğini düşünmüştüm. Tabii, istemezsen hemen geri dönebiliriz.”

Taeyong dudağını ısırarak Jaehyun’a baktı. Büyük olanın gözleri bir anlığına onun dudaklarına kaysa da arabayı dikkatle sürebilmek için gözlerini tekrardan yola çevirmişti.

“Pekala, ama sadece bir gün kalacağız. Johnny dün az kalsın kafayı yiyordu, eğer işlerimden biraz daha uzak kalırsam-“

Jaehyun soğuk bir ses tonuyla Taeyong’un lafını kesti.

“Dün karşılaştığım adamdan bahsediyorsun değil mi? Çocukluk aşkın olduğunu söylemişti, bu doğru mu?”

Taeyong’un yanakları anında kızarmıştı.

“Aptal bir hoşlantıydı işte. Sen neden bunu merak ediyorsun?”

Jaehyun sırıttı.

“Neden merak ettiğimi benden daha iyi biliyorsun. Kalbimi çalan acımasız bir perisin Lee Taeyong, hala bana neden çocukluk aşkını merak ettiğimi soruyorsun.”

Taeyong artık kıpkırmızıydı. söyleyeceği hiçbir şey olmadığından kafasını cama yasladı ve yanaklarını camın serinliğiyle biraz olsun soğutmaya çabaladı.

Jaehyun Taeyong’u çenesinden tuttu ve başını kendine çevirdi.

“Hadi ama, utandın diye saklanma. Yol fazla tümsekli, kafanı cama öyle yaslarsan beyin sarsıntısı bile geçirebilirsin. Ayrıca henüz utanacağın hiçbir şey yapmadım küçük peri. Bugün gardını alsan iyi edersin.”

Taeyong o an ölümünü dilemeye başladı. Zaten anlaşıldığı kadarıyla Jaehyun’la geçirdiği günün sonunda sağ kalamayacaktı.

*

Eve vardıklarında hızla eşyaları içeri taşımışlar ve şömineyi yakmışlardı. Kore’de havalar gittikçe soğuyordu. Kışın sert geçeceği belliydi.

Şöminenin nazik alevleri odayı ısıtırken Jaehyun kollarını sıvadı ve mutfağa geçti. Taeyong ise gerçek bir misafir gibi oturmuş onu izliyordu.

“Yoksa yemek mi yapacaksın?”

Jaehyun başıyla onayladı. Gelmeden önce görevlilere dolabı doldurma emrini verdiğinden istediği her şeyi pişirebilirdi. Buzdolabında ördek bile bulabileceğini biliyordu.

“Yola çıkarken yemek yemedik, acıkmışsındır. Ne yemek istersin?”

Taeyong omuz silkti. Fazla aç olduğu söylenemezdi.

“Normalde kahvaltı yapmıyorum ve günde tek öğün olarak akşam yemeği yiyorum. Fazla acıktığım söylenemez.”

Jaehyun durakladı. Taeyong’un dalga geçip geçmediğini anlayamamıştı. Bir insan gün boyunca yemek yemeden nasıl durabilirdi ki?

“Bir dakika, sen ciddi misin? Diyet falan mı yapıyorsun?”

Taeyong başını olumsuz anlamda salladı.

“Aslında tam tersine kilo almam gerek ama gün içerisinde şirket işlerinden yemek yemeye vakit bulamıyorum. Tasarımlardan tut kumaş seçimine kadar her şeyle ben ilgileniyorum. Bütün işleri bitirdiğimde çoktan akşam olmuş oluyor. Moda haftalarında birkaç gün boyunca uyumuyorum hatta.”

Jaehyun dehşet içinde koltukta oturan güzelliğe baktı. Kendisi daha önce böyle bir şey yaşamamıştı. Kumaşların yanına bile yaklaştığı yoktu. Her şeyi onun için şirketin tasarımcıları hallediyordu.

Belki de bu yüzden batıyorlardı.

“Ah, bu arada çizim demişken, sen yemek yaparken ben biraz tasarım yapabilir miyim? Bugün herhangi bir tasarım yapmadım ve bu biraz sinirimi bozuyor.”

Jaehyun’un gözleri parıldadı. Küçük peri kendi ayaklarıyla tuzağına doğru ilerliyordu.

“Tabii ki de! Şirketinin tasarımsız kalmasını istemeyiz değil mi? Fakat yemek hazır olduğunda tabağına koyduğum her şeyi bitireceksin. Zayıflıktan ölecekmiş gibi görünüyorsun.”

Taeyong güldü. Jaehyun’u ilk kez bu kadar sıcakkanlı görünüyordu. Jaehyun çekici de olsa çoğu zaman yaklaşılamayacak kadar soğuk görünüyordu. Bugün ise çok daha farklıydı. Taeyong’u gerçekten düşünüyormuş gibiydi. Soğuk Jaehyun’dansa bu ilgili Jaehyun’u tercih ederdi.

“Jaehyunie, tabii ki de tek tasarım defterim bu değil. Henüz kullanmadığım binlerce çizimim var ve yeni sezonların tamamını eski çizimlerimden oluşturuyoruz. Hem… elimdeki defter benim için çok değerli, uzun süre boyunca bu tasarımları dünyayla paylaşacağımı sanmıyorum.”

Jaehyun anlıyormuşçasına başını salladı ve mutfak gereçleriyle uğraşmaya devam etti. Sadece makarna yapacaktı ama kendini nedensizce gergin hissediyordu. Kendini yaktığı barbekü faciasından sonra mutfağa girmesi bile mucizeydi ama avını etkilemek istiyorsa bunu yapmalıydı. Taeyong paradan etkilenecek bir tip değildi, alın teri daha çok hoşuna gidiyormuş gibiydi.

Makarna haşlanır, sos pişerken Jaehyun tezgaha yaslanıp Taeyong’u izlemeye başladı. Küçük olan tamamen defterine odaklanmıştı. Jaehyun’un görebildiği kadarıyla bir elbise modeli çiziktiriyor ve kenara da kullanılacak materyallerle ilgili not alıyordu.

Eh, bu gezide de rakibi hakkında önemli şeyler öğrenmişti. Artık nasıl çalıştığını biliyordu. Tek yapması gereken diğer defterlerin nerede olduğunu öğrenmek ve onları yok etmekti. Pek basit gözükmese de Taeyong’u kendine aşık etmeyi başardıysa bunu da başarabilirdi.

Yaklaşık yarım saat sonrasında, biraz fazla pişmiş makarnalar hazır olduğunda, Jaehyun Taeyong’a seslendi. Küçük olan mızıldansa da defterini bırakıp mutfağa yönelmişti.

Bir süre sessizlik içinde yemeklerini yedikten sonra Taeyong gözlerini tabağından kaldırdı. Jaehyun’u ışıldayan gözlerle kendine bakarken yakalamıştı. Ağzını peçeteye sildi ve son lokmasını da yuttu.

“Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?”

Jaehyun iç çekti ve gülümsedi.

“Sadece… seni tanımadan önce soğuk biri olduğunu düşünürdüm. Oysa tanıdığım en içten ve sıcakkanlı insanlardan birisin. Galiba bu yüzden sana aşık oldum.”

Aşk kelimesiyle birlikte Taeyong yanaklarını alev aldığını hissetmişti. Gözlerini kaçırdı ve zorlukla konuştu.

“Kendimi çevreme karşı korumak zorundayım. Normalde kimseye güvenmem ve en yakınlarımdan başka kimsenin bana yaklaşmasına izin vermem. Sen… sen bir istisnasın Jaehyun. Neden bilmiyorum ama sen duvarlarımı yıkmayı başarabildin. Artık içimden o duvarları yeniden örmek bile geçmiyor.”

Jaehyun kızaran çocuğa gülümsedi ve elini ellerinin arasına alıp bir öpücük kondurdu. İçten içe seviniyordu. Planı başarılıydı. Taeyong artık ona güvendiğini kendi ağzıyla itiraf etmişti. Hayatında aşkı tatmamış bu genç ilk aşkını onu kullanan biri için feda etmişti. Kalbinin derinliklerinde Jaehyun da yaptıkları sebebiyle kendinden iğreniyordu fakat artık çok ilerlemişti. Geri dönemezdi. İlerleyip sonuna kadar gitmekten başka çaresi yoktu. Yine de baştaki kadar hırs dolu değildi, belki de bu işi Taeyong’un kalbini kırmadan bitirebilirdi bile.

“Yong, içeri geç ve rahatına bak. Bulaşıkları yıkayıp yanına geleceğim.”

Taeyong bir anlığına durakladı, ardından Jaehyun’un yanağına sesli bir öpücük kondurdu ve koşarak mutfaktan çıktı. Ardında şaşkınlıkla yanağını tutan bir Jaehyun bırakmıştı.

Genç adamın kalbi anlam veremediği bir yoğunlukla canını acıtacak derecede çarpıyordu. Yanakları kızarmıştı. Böyle küçük bir hareket bile onu darmadağın etmişken acımasız planını sonunda ne halde olacağını merak ediyordu.

Yine de cevabı öğrenmeyi istemiyordu.

İç çekti ve aklında düşüncelerle bulaşıkları makineye dizdi. Fazla vaktini almamıştı. Kendini toparladı ve yüzüne her zamanki çekici gülümsemesini yerleştirerek mutfaktan çıktı. Taeyong oturma odasındaki televizyonun karşısında, battaniyeye sarınmış onu bekliyordu.

Jaehyun’un içeri girişiyle küçük olan gülümsedi ve eliyle yanına gelmesini işaret etti. Jaehyun bir an bile duraksamadan koltuğa oturmuş ve battaniyenin altına girerek Taeyong’a sıkıca sarılmıştı. Küçük olanın nefesinin sıklaştığını ve yanaklarının renk alışını yakından görebiliyordu.

Taeyong’u belinden tutup tam olarak kucağına yerleştirdi ve sırtını göğsüne yaslamasını sağladı. Dudakları Taeyong’un kulağına sürtüyor ve küçük olanın içini titretiyordu.

“Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun yanıt olarak dudaklarını Taeyong’un kulağına sürttü, zavallıcık keskin bir şekilde iç çekmekten kendini alamamıştı.

“Bana ofisimde ne söylediğini hatırlıyor musun?”

“Evet hatırlıyorum.”

Taeyong Jaehyun’un kucağında yan döndü, bütün cesaretini toplamıştı. Ne olacaksa hazırdı.

“O zaman yarım kaldığımızı da hatırlıyorsun değil mi?”

Jaehyun Taeyong’un nereye varmak istediğini çok iyi biliyordu. İçten içe gülümsedi.

“Evet, sevgili çocukluk aşkın biz öpüşmek üzereyken odana dalmıştı.”

Taeyong Jaehyun’un iğneleyici kelimelerini duymazlıktan geldi. Artık sabrı kalmamıştı.

“O- o zaman… kaldığımız yerden devam edebilir miyiz? Eğer benimle birlikte olmayı gerçekten istiyorsan öp beni Jaehyun. Bana beni ne kadar sevebileceğini göster. Beni-“

Sözlerini Jaehyun’un yumuşak dudakları kesti. Büyük olan, Taeyong’un daha fazla konuşmasına izin vermeden o güzel dudaklara yapışıvermişti. Tabii ki de onu öpmeyi, kucaklamayı ve sıcaklığını hissetmeyi deli gibi istiyordu. Tanrı aşkına, dünyanın en güzel erkeği kucağında savunmasızca onu beklerken nasıl dayanabilirdi ki?

Taeyong’un dudaklarını aralamasıyla öpücük derinleşti. Birbirlerini keşfediyorlardı. Elleri birbirlerinin üzerinde dolaşıyor, arada kıyafetler olmasına rağmen tenlerinin sıcaklıklarına ulaşmaya çabalıyorlardı.

Jaehyun kucağındaki güzelliğin nefessiz kaldığını fark ederek geri çekildi. Taeyong’u saatlerce öpebilecek kapasitede olsa da zavallıcığın dudaklarına ve ciğerlerine acımıştı. Küçük olanın saçlarını düzeltti ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Taeyong da sarılmaya karşılık vermiş ve başını Jaehyun’un boynuna yaslamıştı. Olduğu yerde mutluydu.

“Teşekkür ederim Jaehyunie.”

Ne için teşekkür ettiğini bilmiyordu. Sadece Jaehyun’a duyduğu şükranı dile getirmek istemişti.

Taeyong’un göremeyeceğini bildiğinden gülümsedi Jaehyun. Saf bir gülümseme değildi. bütün niyetini dışarı döken karanlık bakışları gülümsemesine de işlemişti sanki.

“Asıl ben teşekkür ederim Taeyong.”

_Bana bu kadar çabuk güvendiğin için ben teşekkür ederim._

_*_

bütün gün boyunca kucak kucağa televizyon izlemişler, biraz daha öpüşmüşler ve birbirlerini tanımışlardı. Çocukluk anılarından bahsetmişler, en sevdikleri yemekten tutun favori televizyon programlarına kadar öğrenmişlerdi.

Jaehyun her ne kadar bilgi topluyor olsa da uzun zamandır ilk kez bu kadar eğlenmişti. Taeyong utangaç kişiliğinin altında aslında oldukça komikti. Jaehyun’la laf yarıştırmaktan asla çekinmiyordu.

Hava kararmaya başlamış, evdeki ışıklar otomatik olarak yanmıştı. Saatlerin ne kadar hızlı aktığını ikisi de fark edememişti. Bütün gün boyunca oturup konuşmaktan başka hiçbirşey yapmamışlardı resmen.

Taeyong’un esnemesiyle Jaehyun gülümsemesini engelleyemedi. Kucağında küçük bir kedi yavrusu varmış gibi hissediyordu.

Onun bakışlarını fark eden Taeyong açıklama yapmak zorunda hissetmişti kendisini.

“Bu aralar pek iyi uyuyamıyordum, bu yüzden-“

Jaehyun Taeyong’un tek kelime etmesine daha izin vermeden onu kucakladı ve ayağa kalkarak üst kata yöneldi. Taeyong kendisine pek de yakışmayan bir ciyaklamayla Jaehyun’un boynuna yapışmıştı.

“Jaehyun, nereye gidiyoruz?”

Büyük olan gülümsedi.

“İyi uyuyamadığını söyledin, demek ki yorgunsun. Bu gece uykunu tam aldığına emin olacağım. Sana öyle sıkı sarılacağım ki yatakta yatıp uyumaktan başka bir şansın olmayacak. Bir itirazın var mı?”

Taeyong yanıt olarak kafasını Jaehyun’un boynuna gömdü. Söyleyecek hiçbir şeyi yoktu.

Odaya giren Jaehyun, Taeyong’u yatağa bıraktı. Küçük olan çevresine şöyle bir bakındıktan sonra kendisini geriye atıp uzanmış ve yastığına sarılıp gözlerini kapatmıştı. Eh, haklı sayılırdı. Çoğunluğu gri olan odada ilgi çekecek tek bir eşya bile yoktu. Basit bir giyinme odası, banyo ve beyaz komodinlere sahip olan oda en hafif kelimeyle kişiliksizdi. Hiçbir ruh barındırmıyordu.

Jaehyun da sevgilisinin yanına uzadı ve ona arkadan sarıldı. Tek kolu Taeyong’un ince belini kavramaya yetmişti.

“İyi geceler Jaehyunie.”

“İyi geceler Taeyong-ah.”

İkili birbirlerinin kollarında uykuya daldı. Mutlulardı. Biri ailesi harici kimseden almadığı sevgi duygusunu tekrar tatmanın sarhoşluğu içerisindeyken diğeri ise şirketinin elde edeceği zaferi düşünüyordu.


	8. 8

Jaehyun sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı. Düşüncelerinde öylesine kaybolmuştu ki Winwin’in içeri girdiğini fark etmemişti bile. Winwin patronuna yaklaştı ve kendisini onun önündeki rahat koltuklara bıraktı. Şirket hissedarlarıyla olan görüşmeye Jaehyun yerine katılmıştı ve o yaşlı moruklar zavallı sekreteri oldukça yormuşlardı. Her zamanki gibi şirketin durumuyla ilgili azar çekmişlerdi. Jaehyun’un bir planı olduğunu biliyorlardı ama planın ne olduğunu bilmediklerinden endişelenmeden edemiyorlardı. Bir bakıma onlar da haklıydı, sonuçta yıllarını verdikleri şirketin veledin teki yüzünden batıp gitmesini istemiyorlardı.

“Ne düşünüyorsun bakalım? Öyle bir dalmışsın ki gören de hayatının aşkını düşünüyormuşsun sanacak.”

Jaehyun, sekreterinin sözleriyle gözlerini devirdi. Tek düşündüğü şey Taeyong’un defterlerini nerede sakladığıydı. Döndüklerinden beri bunu düşünmeden edemiyordu. O defterleri yok ettiği sürece Yongsters ve Jung Corp. arasındaki rekabet bitecekti.

Defterlerin şirkette olmadığına emindi. Şirkete ve Taeyong’un odasına girmek oldukça basitti. Yuta’nın pek de dikkatli bir asistan olduğu söylenemezdi.

Defterlerin güvenliği konusunda başkasına güveneceğini de zannetmiyordu. Neden bilmiyordu ama o defterler Taeyong için basit tasarımlardan çok daha fazla şey içeriyordu. Geçmişiyle ilgili sorunları olduğu oldukça açıktı.

Geriye kalan tek seçenek Taeyong’un eviydi. En mantıklı seçenek de buydu. Kimseye kapılarını açmayan buzlar prensi en değerli hazinelerini tabii ki de evinde saklıyordu.

Jaehyun çenesini okşayarak başını kaldırdı. Onun kurnaz bakışlarıyla karşılaşan Winwin içgüdüsel olarak geri çekildi. Kurnaz Jaehyun, tehlikeli Jaehyun’du.

“Ne haltlar karıştırıyorsun bilmiyorum ama beni işin içine sokma. Bu işte tek başınasın. Sonunda salya sümük ağlarken de yanında olmayacağım.”

Jaehyun geriye yaslandı, yüzünde o ünlü sırıtışı vardı. Planlarının karanlığı yüzüne yansımıştı.

“Defterlere nasıl ulaşabileceğimi biliyorum. Taeyong’u bir yemek için evime davet edeceğim.”

Winwin gözlerini devirdi.

“Son seferde o plan pek de işe yaramamıştı, hatırlatırım. Az kalsın kendinle beraber evini yakıyordun.”

“Bu sefer yemekte basit bir biftek parçası değil, ben olacağım.”

Winwin, patronunun ağzından çıkan sözlerle kalakaldı.

“Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?”

“Diyorum ki, Taeyong’u ayartıp yatağa atacağım. Böylece yanımda olmaya ve benimle zaman geçirmeye alışacak. Beni evine davet ettiği ilk seferde de defterlerini yok edeceğim. Bence aşırı iyi plan.”

Winwin ayağa kalktı ve Jaehyun’u da yakasından tutarak kaldırdı. Büyük olan arkadaşının bu davranışı karşısında kalakalmıştı.

“İyi plan mı? Jaehyun sen kafayı yemiş olmalısın! Rakibin olsa bile Taeyong’a bunu yapmayı nasıl düşünebilirsin? Sana ne kötülük yaptı ki onu bu hale düşürüyorsun? Sen defterleri yok ettikten sonra ne olacak peki? Öylece çekip gidecek misin?”

İşte o kısmı Jaehyun da düşünmemişti. Yapacağı şeyin Taeyong’u mahvedeceğini biliyor ve içten içe bunu istemiyordu ama onu nasıl teselli edebileceğini de bilmiyordu. Sonuçta zavallının emeklerini yok edecekti.

“Her neyse, o kısmı da plan başarıya ulaştığında düşünürüm. Şimdi ellerini üzerimden çek yoksa kötü şeyler olacak.”

Winwin eski dostuna tiksintiyle baktı. Jaehyun eski Jaehyun değildi. şirketin başına geçtiğinden beri başka biri olmuştu sanki. Hırs onu kötü yönde değiştirmişti. Eskiden sevgi dolu gözlerinden şimdi karanlık akıyordu. Bir insanın hayatını mahvedebilecek kadar kötü biri olmuştu.

“Ha, bu arada Yuta’ya bunları söylemeye kalkarsan sana çalışma sözleşmesinin yükümlülüklerine uymadığın için öyle bir dava açarım ki torununun torunu bile borcunu ödeyemez. Anlaşıldı mı?”

Winwin Jaehyun’u omuzlarından geriye ittirdi ve sandalyesine düşmesini sağladı.

“Pekala öyle olsun. O zaman istifamı veriyorum Bay Jung. Sizin gibi birinin yanında çalışmaktansa açlıktan ölürüm daha iyi.”

Jaehyun itiraz edemeden hızlı adımlarla odadan çıktı. En iyi arkadaşını kaybetmiş olsa da garip bir şekilde içi rahattı.

Jaehyun çekip giden arkadaşının arkasından sadece bakmakla yetindi. Evet, planının acımasız olduğunu biliyordu ama Winwin de bunu yapmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Winwin ihtiyarları sadece birkaç saatliğine çekemiyorken Jaehyun her gün onlarla yüzleşmek, azarlarını dinlemek zorundaydı. Her gün sayamayacağı kadar çok hakaret yiyor, nasihat alıyor ve küçümseniyordu. Artık bıkmıştı. Ya şirketi yakacak ya da Taeyong’u ateşlere atacaktı.

Ve kararını vermişti.

Şirketi istiyorsa Taeyong’dan vazgeçmeliydi.


	9. 9

Taeyong ağrıyan başını ovaladı ve iç çekerek, durmaksızın çalmakta olan telefonunu eline aldı. Arayanın kim olduğunu gördüğünde birdenbire tüm ifadesi değişmişti. Yorgunluk ve sıkıntıyla dolu yüzü şimdi mutlulukla ışıldıyordu.

Jaehyun sadece arayarak bile onu böyle mutlu edebiliyordu.

Sevgilisini daha fazla bekletmek istemeyerek aramayı kabul etti. Nedenini bilmese de elleri titriyordu, her an telefonu düşürecekmiş gibiydi.

“Bebeğim, merhaba. Yine çalışırken mi böldüm?”

Jaehyun’un yumuşacık sesiyle arkasına yaslandı Taeyong. Bütün yorgunluğu vücudundan uçup gitmişti. Yanakları da lakabın etkisiyle sıcacıktı.

“Çalışıyordum ama önemli değil. Zaten bitirmek üzereydim. Sen ne söylemek için aramıştın?”

Jaehyun hafifçe güldü. O çekici ses Taeyong’un midesinde minik kelebeklerin etrafa dağılmasına sebep olmuştu. Jung Jaehyun’un gülüşü bile tehlikeliydi.

“Beni kırıyorsun, seni sebepsizce arayamaz mıyım? Belki de biricik sevgilimi özlemişimdir ve sesini duymak istemişimdir, olamaz mı?”

Bu sefer de Taeyong güldü.

“Ben de seni özledim. İşim yüzünden görüşemediğimiz için özür dilerim, kendimi çok bencil hissediyorum ama şirkette gerçekten yoğun bir dönemdeyiz. Yeni kreasyonumuzu hazırlamaya çalışıyoruz ve baş tasarımcı olarak her şey benim sorumluluğumda.”

Jaehyun iç çekti. Yongsters’ın yeni bir kreasyon hazırlaması onları zora sokacaktı. Tasarımcılara emir vermeliydi, Jung Corp. da yeni ürünler çıkarmalıydı.

“Güzelim, ne kadar meşgul olduğunu biliyorum ama biraz olsun kendine zaman ayır. Eminim yemek bile yemiyorsundur. Haklı mıyım?”

Taeyong’un sessizliği aslında gizli bir onaydı.

“Pekala, bugün işinin bittiğini söyledin değil mi? Şimdi şirketten çıkıyorsun ve bana geliyorsun tamam mı? Birlikte güzel bir yemek yeriz, istersen bir film izleriz ve ardından uyuruz. Kabul et Taeyong, dinlenmeye ihtiyacın var. Ölümsüz değilsin.”

Taeyong iç çekti, içten içe Jaehyun’un haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Yorgundu, her bir kemiği sızlıyordu ve uyumak için şirketini bile satabilirdi.

“Pekala… yarım saate yanında olacağım.”

Jaehyun gülümsedi. Taeyong’u ikna etmek kolaydı. Endişeli erkek arkadaş ses tonu asla şaşmıyordu.

“Bekliyor olacağım… aşkım.”

*

Kapının açılmasıyla Taeyong kendini Jaehyun’un kollarında buldu. Ne ara olduğunu anlamasa da sırtı kapıya yaslanmıştı, dudaklarının üzerinde Jaehyun’un dudakları geziyordu. Tutkulu karşılamaya eş bir tutkuyla karşılık verdi. Kollarını hızla Jaehyun’un boynuna sardı ve parmakları onun kısa saçlarını buldu. Öpüşmelerinin sertliği yüzünden dudakları acıyordu ama umursadığı da söylenemezdi. Jaehyun onu olduğu yerde yiyip bitirse bile sesini çıkaramayacak haldeydi.

Sonunda dudakları ayrılsa da hala göğüs göğüselerdi. Aldıkları nefesler birbirine karışıyordu. Arzu havaya bir parfüm gibi yayılmıştı ve ikisinin de tüylerini diken diken ediyordu.

“Taeyong… seni çok özledim.”

Bir kez daha sevgilisinin dudaklarına yapıştı. Elleri de boş durmuyordu. Taeyong’u belinden tutarak havaya kaldırdı. Küçük olan hiç beklemeden bacaklarını onun beline sarmıştı. Tenlerini temasıyla ikisi de öpüşürken iç çekti. O an akıllarındaki bütün düşünceler, bütün dertler, bütün planlar yok olmuştu. Sadece ikisinin bulunduğu bir dünya içindelerdi.

Taeyong Jaehyun’un öpücüklerinin boynuna kaymasıyla başını geriye artarak inildedi. Eğer kendinden geçmemiş olsaydı çıkardığı arsız seslerden dolayı utanabilirdi ama artık çok geçti. Arzunun derinliklerinde görebildiği, duyabildiği tek şey Jaehyun’du.

“Jaehyun- Jaehyun, seni seviyorum!”

Jaehyun yanıt vermek için duraksamadan sevgilisinin boynunu öpmeye devam etti. Öpücüklerini daha da aşağı kaydırmak istese de önündeki beyaz gömlek ona engel oluyordu.

Taeyong’u yere bıraktı ve bir anlığına duraksadı. Gözleri Taeyong’un arzu dolu gözlerindeydi. Onun da kendisini istediğini anlamıştı ama yine de sormak zorundaydı. Sonuçta bir hayvan değildi.

“Taeyong… bunu istiyorsun değil mi?”

Taeyong gülümsedi ve kollarını tekrardan Jaehyun’un boynuna dolayarak büyük olanın dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Jaehyun, seni aptal. Az önce sana seni sevdiğimi söyledim. Sence bunu istemiyor olabilir miyim?”

Jaehyun kendine engel olamayarak hırıltıya benzer bir ses çıkardı. Derinliklerden gelen, ilkel bir sesti bu. Taeyong’un ona bu kadar boyun eğmesi sahiplenici tarafını ortaya çıkarmıştı.

“Sana aşığım küçük peri.”

Düşüncesizce ağzından çıkan bu sözlerle kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Hayır, bunu tutku sebebiyle ya da planı sebebiyle söylememişti. O an için bu kelimeler ağzına o kadar doğal gelmişti ki söylemeden edememişti.

Taeyong sevgilisine sıcacık bir gülümseme bahsetti ve onun utançtan kızaran kulaklarını okşadı. jaehyun beklediğinden daha sevimliydi.

Sevişmek üzerelerken bile.

Parmak ucuna çıktı ve sevgilisinin kulağına hafifçe nefesini vererek konuştu. Jaehyun o an kendine engel olmasa küçük olanı olduğu yerde parçalayabilirdi bile.

“Jaehyunie, aynı duyguları hissediyor olduğumuza göre bana odanı göster. Artık senin olmak istiyorum.”

Bu cümleyle beraber Jaehyun bütün kontrolünü kaybetmişti. Taeyong’u belinden yakalayarak sırtına attı. Onun bu vahşi tepkisine Taeyong’un yapabildiği tek şey gülmek olmuştu. Sevgilisinin en ufak bir harekette kontrolden çıkabilmesi onu sebepsizce mutlu ediyordu. Jaehyun’un kontrolü altında olmak hoşuna gitse de arada böyle şeyler yaşamak kalbini çarptırıyordu.

Kıyafetler etrafa fırlatıldı, bedenler yatağı buldu ve inlemeler havaya karıştı. Arzu, tutku, şehvet aşkla havaya karışıyordu. Jaehyun ne kadar inkar ederse etsin aralarındaki his aşktan başka bir şey değildi.

Ve aşkları geceyi aydınlatıyordu.


	10. 10

Taeyong ıslık çalarak ofisine girdi. Ruh hali kreasyon çıkarmaya hazırlanan bir tasarımcı için biraz fazla iyiydi ve bu, ofisinde çay içip sohbet eden Yuta ve Johnny’nin dikkatini çekmişti.

Eh, dikkatlerini çeken tek şey mutlu hali değildi. boynunu süsleyen irili ufaklı morluklar ve yürürken hafifçe sendeleyişi de oldukça şüphe çekiciydi.

Johnny gözlerini kısarak eski dostuna baktı. Taeyong resmen kafasındaki çarkların çalıştığını duyabiliyordu. Winwin’le göz göze geldi ve iç çekti.

“Taeyong, tanrı aşkına lütfen Ruby’nin sana saldırdığını söyle.”

Taeyong gözlerini devirdi ve kendisini izleyen ikiliyi görmezden gelerek kendini sandalyesine attı. Gece tatmin olmuş olabilirdi ama bu yorgunluğunun geçtiği anlamına gelmiyordu. Baş ağrısına bir de kas ağrıları eklenmişti. Jaehyun ona acımamıştı.

“Johnny, saçmalamayı kes. Artık bir ergen değilim, rızam olduğu sürece seks yapabileceğimi düşünüyorum.”

Johnny kaşlarını çattı. Evet, Taeyong haksız değildi ama yine de onun için endişeleniyordu. Kendisine engel olamıyordu. Taeyong saftı, insanlarda hatalardan çok iyiliklerini görüyordu. Ve aptal bir hödüğün onun saf kalbini kırmasına izin veremezdi. Taeyong dışarıdan bir buz kütlesi gibi görünse de içi bir kristal kadar hassastı. En ufak darbeyle paramparça olabilirdi.

“Jaehyun’la birlikte olamazsın! O bizim rakibimiz! Sen fark etmeden kalbini kıracak ve sonra da çekip gidecek!”

Taeyong başını ovaladı. Bu konuşmadan sıkılmıştı. Jaehyun’un kötü biri olduğunu düşünmek istemiyordu.

“Johnny, kendi kararlarımı kendim verebilirim. İş ilişkilerimle özel hayatımı ayırabilecek yaştayım. Beni bu şekilde uyardığın zaman küçük düşmüş hissediyorum.”

Johnny acı bir şekilde güldü. Kollarını birbirine bağlamış Taeyong’u izliyordu.

“Şimdi küçük düşmüş hissediyorsun ama ileride ihanete uğramandan iyidir. Jaehyun’un sana bir sebepten dolayı yaklaştığını göremeyecek kadar kör olamazsın! Onun gibi birinin sana bakmasının başka bir sebebi olamaz!”

Ortalığa sessizlik çöktü. Taeyong’un gözlerinde tehlikeli bir ışık çakmıştı. Kalbinde hiç hoşlanmadığı o his büyüyordu.

“Benim gibi biri mi? Nasıl birinden söz ediyorsun Youngho? Ezik, aptal, güvensiz, soğuk? Hangi sıfatı seçeceksin?”

Johnny yutkundu. Taeyong gerçek ismini kullanmıştı. Gerçekten sinirli olmalıydı fakat kendisi de sinirliydi.

“Öyle demek istemediğimi sen de biliyorsun. Yıllar öncesini hatırla Taeyong, ebeveynlerin öldüğünde intihar etmek üzereyken kim kurtarmıştı, sana çizim yapman için ilk defterini veren kimdi? Ben! Ama bu sefer kendi aptallığınla gittiğin yolda yanında olmayacağım. Bu sefer yalnızsın Lee Taeyong. Ağlayıp sızlanırken bu sefer seni teselli eden ben olmayacağım.”

Taeyong gözyaşlarını zorlukla bastırdı. Kendini tutabilmek için dudağını öyle bir ısırmıştı ki önceki akşamdan şişen dudakları kanamaya başlamıştı.

“Çık dışarı.”

Johnny Taeyong’un kırık sesiyle ona doğru bir adım attı ama Yuta onu durdurmuştu.

“Fazla ileri gittin. Biraz ağlayıp sakinleştikten sonra kendine gelecektir.”

Johnny’nin çıkmadığını gören Taeyong kendine hakim olamayıp bağırdı.

“Sana çık dışarı dedim! Defol!”

Johnny iç çekti ve çocukluk arkadaşına bir bakış atıp odadan çıktı. Üzülüyor olsa da içi rahattı. Şimdi ağlaması sonra kalp kırıklığıyla ağlamasından daha iyiydi.

Fakat söylediklerinin Taeyong’u Jaehyun’a daha fazla iteceğinden habersizdi.

*

Jaehyun yüzünde huzurlu bir gülümsemeyle arkasına yaslandı. Mutluydu. Geceyi Taeyong’la geçirmişti. Küçük bedenin kolları arasında olması muhteşem bir histi. Sevdiği adamla birlikte olmuştu. Ah, Jaehyun artık Taeyong’u sevdiğini kabullenebiliyordu. Geçirdikleri tutku dolu anlar bunu anlamasına sebep olmuştu.

Daha önce tensel ilişkiler yaşasa da hiçbiri Taeyong’la yaşadıklarının düzeyinde değildi. taeyong’la sevişmesi tamamen fiziksel ihtiyaçlarla gerçekleşen seksle kıyaslanamazdı bile. Gözlerini kapattı ve Taeyong’un kolları arasında kıvranışını, terle parıldayan o inci beyazlığındaki cildini tekrar hatırladı. Yumuşak iniltileri kulaklarını dolduruyordu.

Taeyong’a doyamamıştı.

Fakat bir sıkıntı vardı. Artık planının neresinde olduğundan emin değildi. taeyong’a aşık olmak aklının ucundan bile geçmemişti. Planını her düşündüğünde Taeyong’un saf bakışları ve karşılıksız bir sevgiyle dolu gülümsemesi aklında canlanıyordu. Taeyong’un canı yanmadan bu işi çözmek zorundaydı. Geri dönemezdi ama ileri de gidemiyordu. Olduğu yere saplanıp kalmıştı.

Çalan telefonuyla karanlık düşünceleri dağıldı. Arayan Taeyong’du. Göremeyeceğini bilse de elinde olmadan gülümsemesini yüzüne yerleştirdi ve aramayı cevapladı.

“Bebeğim, iş yerinde beni çok mu özledin? Mesai saatleri bittiği anda aradığın ilk kişi ben olduğum için mutlu olsam da-“

Sözlerini kesen Taeyong’un hıçkırıkları oldu. Zavallıcık Jaehyun’un sesini duyduğu anda ağlamaya başlamıştı. iş yerinde, Yuta’nın kaygılı bakışları arasında gözyaşlarını tutmayı başarmıştı ama işten çıkıp eve vardığında, yalnız kaldığında dayanamamıştı. Aklında kötü düşünceler vardı ve onları durduramıyordu.

“J-Jaehyun…

Daha fazla konuşamadan tekrar hıçkırıklara boğuldu. Boğazındaki yumru bir türlü konuşmasına izin vermiyordu. Baş ağrıyordu, gözyaşlarından dolayı görüşü bulanıklaşmıştı ve düzgün düşünemiyordu. Biraz daha yalnız kalırsa kötü şeyler yapmaktan korkuyordu.

“Taeyong, derin bir nefes al ve neler olduğunu anlat. Buradayım, seni dinliyorum.”

Taeyong sevgilisinin söylediği gibi derin bir nefes aldı fakat pek bir işe yaradığı söylenemezdi. Kalbi acıyordu ve düşüncelerini toparlayamıyordu.

“Jaehyun ben- ben … Johnny…. Jaehyun, yanıma gel. İyi hissetmiyorum”

Taeyong’un söylediklerinden pek bir şey anlamasa da Johnny’yle aralarında bir gerginlik olduğu anlamıştı. Fark etmeden telefonu sıktı.

“Taeyong, sakin olmaya çalış ve bana konumunu at. Ben gelene kadar da olduğun yerden kalkma. Fazla üzgünsün, yanlış bir şeyler yapmanı istemiyorum, tamam mı?”

Taeyong iç çekip onaylayan bir ses çıkartırken Jaehyun arabasının anahtarlarını kapıp ayakkabılarını giymişti bile.

“Taeyong, seni seviyorum. Bekle beni.”

Jaehyun’un son sözleriyle Taeyong bir şey söylemeden telefonu kapattı. Daha fazla konuşamayacak kadar yorgundu. Gözlerini kapattı ve son yaşların da süzülmesine izin verdi. Karşı koyacak hali kalmamıştı.

Yapabileceği tek şey sevgilisini beklemekti.


	11. 11

Kapı açıldığında gördüğü yüz, Jaehyun’un kalbini kırmıştı. Taeyong olduğundan daha da küçük, beyaz ve kırılgan görünüyordu. Gözleri ve burnu ağlamaktan kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Dudakları ısırılmaktan yaraydı ve ağzının kenarında yer yer kan lekeleri vardı. Gözaltları günlerdir uyumuyormuşçasına mosmordu. Her an bayılacakmış gibi görünüyordu.

Jaehyun duraksamadan içeri girdi ve sevgilisini kollarının arasına aldı. Taeyong başını Jaehyun’un boynuna gömmüş ve gözyaşlarını gömmeye devam etmişti.

Büyük olan onu kucakladı ve antreden içeri geçerek salona geçti. Salon tek kelimeyle karmakarışıktı. Her yerde çeşitli renk ve türde kumaş parçaları yığılıydı. Kağıtlar neredeyse tüm zemini kaplıyordu. Odanın tam ortasındaki mankense bir mumya gibi tuvalet kağıdıyla kaplanmıştı. Bu ev ancak çılgın bir tasarımcıya ait olabilirdi.

Hiçbir şeye basmamaya özen göstererek Taeyong’u koltuğa yerleştirdi ve yanına oturdu. Taeyong ten temasını kesmek istemezcesine anında ona sokulmuştu. Artık başı gözüne yaslıydı. Jaehyun aşağıya doğru baktığında Taeyong’un yaşlarla dolu gözlerini zorlukla görebiliyordu.

“sevgilim, neler olduğunu anlatmak ister misin? Telefonda konuşurken beni çok korkuttun. Sana bir şey oldu sandım.”

Taeyong başını kaldırdı. Gözyaşlarını temizledi ve gözlerini Jaehyun’un gözlerine kilitledi. Ancak böyle güç bulabilmişti.

“Johnny… bu sabah şirkete gittiğimde onunla kavga ettim. Bana öğüt vermeye kalktı ve… bana kötü zamanlarımı hatırlattı. Daha önce de tartışmıştık ama hiç böyle olmamıştı. K-kalbimin kırıldığını hissediyorum.”

Jaehyun sevgilisinin saçlarını okşadı. taeyong’un göz kapakları titreşerek kapandı. Yüzünde yılların yorgunluğu vardı.

Jaehyun kavganın sebebini kolaylıkla anlamıştı. Taeyong’un kendisi yüzünden arkadaşlarıyla kavga etmesinden hoşlanmamıştı. Küçük olanı üzgün görmek istemiyordu. evet, Johnny tanıştıkları anda Jaehyun’dan nefret etmişti ama bu Taeyong’u üzmesi için geçerli bir sebep değildi.

“Eminim ki bu gece oturup düşünecek ve yarın senden özür dileyecektir. Arkadaşlar arasında böyle şeyler olur. Bence sen de şimdi gidip güzelce uyumalısın. İyi bir uyku sana yaşadığın her şeyi unutturacaktır. Hem merak etme, uyandığında ben de yanında olacağım. Seni yalnız bırakmayacağım.”

Taeyong hiçbir ses çıkarmadan başıyla onayladı ve Jaehyun’un elini tutarak ayağa kalktı. Ebeveynlerini bir yerlere sürükleyen çocuklardan farksızdı. Üst kata çıktılar ve birkaç oda geçtiler. Birisi de Taeyong’un çalışma odasıydı. Kitaplıklara ve bir çalışma masasına sahip olan odanın solunda bir şömine yanıyordu. Klasik bir çalışma odasıydı. Bütün düzeni bozan tek şey masanın üzerine yığılı olan not defterleriydi.

Çizim defterleri.

Taeyong’un tasarımları.

Taeyong duraksayan sevgilisine baktı ve bakışlarını takip etti.

“Çalışma odamda neden şömine olduğunu merak ediyorsun değil mi? Eski filmlerdeki odalara benzemesini istedim. Ayrıca oda sıcacık olunca kendimi güvende hissediyorum.”

Jaehyun sevgilisinin kendisini çekiştirmesine izin verdi. Sonunda koridorun sonundaki yatak odasına varmışlardı. Taeyong kendini yatağa bıraktı, Jaehyun da hemen ardından yanına uzandı, göğsü Taeyong’un sırtına yapışıktı. Kolunu küçük bedenin üzerine bıraktı. Taeyong artık çok daha iyi hissediyordu.

“İyi geceler Jaehyunie. Seni seviyorum.”

Uykuya dalarken Jaehyun’un ona cevap vermediğini fark etmedi bile.

Büyük olan telefonundaki mesajları kontrol ederken onu duymamıştı bile.

 **Winwin:** Hey orospu çocuğu gözün aydın.

 **Winwin:** Yarın yönetim kurulu seni görevden almak için toplanacak.

Jaehyun burnunu Taeyong’un yumuşacık saçlarına yasladı ve derin bir nefes alarak kendini sakinleştirmeye çabaladı. Her şeyin boka battığı anı yaşıyordu.

*

_Bunu yapamazsın. Taeyong’un kalbini paramparça edeceksin._

Jaehyun sevgilisini uyandırmamaya çalışarak yataktan kalktı.

_Senden nefret edecek._

Yatakta yatan güzelliğe baktı ve iç çekti.

_Büyük ihtimalle bir daha asla onu göremeyeceksin._

Sessiz adımlarla odadan çıktı.

_Onu ağlatacaksın._

Kalp atışlarının gürültüsüyle koridorda ilerledi.

_Seni terk edecek ve Johnny’nin kollarında teselli bulacak._

Bir anlığına duraksadı fakat Winwin’in mesajlarını hatırladı. Şirket elinden gidiyordu. Odaya girdi. Şömine hala yanıyordu.

_Taeyong hassas. Ya intihar ederse… onun katili sen olursun._

Düşüncelerinden kurtulmak için kafasını salladı. Taeyong’la birbirlerine aşıklardı, aşkları bu zorluğu da yenebilirdi.

_Ona ihanet edeceksin seni aptal! Seni asla affetmeyecek!_

İçindeki onu uyaran mantıklı tarafı susturdu ve masadaki defterlerden birini eline aldı. Defterin dışı ince bir kartondan yapılmaydı, geri dönüştürülmüş olduğu belliydi. Taeyong doğaya karşı bile sevgi doluydu.

_Ve sen o sevgi dolu güzelliği mahvedeceksin! Onu kendi pisliğinle lekeleyeceksin!_

Jaehyun cesaret toplamak için birkaç derin nefes aldı ve elindeki defterin bir sayfasını rastgele açtı. Bulduğu tasarım nefes kesiciydi. Altın ve beyazın muhteşem bir karışımı olan tasarım hem Eski Mısır’ın gizemini hem de Yunan heykellerinin zarafetini içinde barındırıyordu.

Jaehyun hızla defteri kapattı. Rastgele açtığı bir çizim bile Jung Corp.’un sonunu getirebilirdi. Şömineye yaklaştı. Elleri titriyordu. Son bir nefesle defteri şömineye fırlattı. Geri dönüştürülmüş madde hızla tutuşmuştu.

_Durabilirsin, Taeyong bir defteri yakmanı kabul edebilir._

Masadan birkaç defter daha aldı ve ateşin boğulmamasına dikkat ederek şömineye attı. Alevler gürlemiş ve defterleri saniyeler içinde yutmuşlardı.

Sırayla her bir defteri ateşe atmaya başladı. Taeyong’un yıllar içerisinde biriktirdiği tüm anılar alevlerin içinde kayboluyordu. Ailesinin defin töreninde çizdiği tasarım, kardeşinin liseden mezuniyeti, kardeşinin üniversiteye kabulü, Johnny’nin onu reddedişi, ilk içkisi, yediği ilk bisküvili dondurma… hepsi yok olmuştu. Anıları ilk önce turuncu bir ışıkla parlıyor, ardından siyah ve grinin en ölümcül tonlarında yitip gidiyorlardı.

Sonuncu deftere sıra geldiğinde Jaehyun gözyaşlarını zorlukla tutuyordu. Bu defterlerin ne anlama geldiğine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu fakat sevdiği adamın emeklerinin tamamını kül etmek kalbini ağırlaştırıyordu.

Son defteri de şömineye atarken kapıdan gelen gıcırtıyı duydu. Taeyong donakalmış onu izliyordu.

“Taeyong ben-“

Taeyong üzerine doğru koştu, Jaehyun en azından birkaç yumruk bekleyerek gözlerini kapattı fakat beklediği darbeler gelmemişti. Odayı Taeyong’un çığlıklarının doldurmasıyla gözlerini araladı.

Taeyong’un elleri şöminenin içerisindeydi. Gözyaşları içerisinde son defterini kurtarmak için ellerini ateşin içerisine sokmuştu ama artık her şey için çok geçti. Kucaklamaya çalıştığı defter elleri arasında küllerine ayrılmıştı. Genç tasarımcı canının acısını geçmiş kalp acısıyla bir çığlık attı. Onun çığlığıyla Jaehyun ancak kendine gelebilmişti.

Telaşla Taeyong’u geri çekmeye çabaladı fakat yediği tekmeyle geriye düşmüştü. Pes etmeyerek Taeyong’a arkadan sarıldı ve zorlukla da olsa onu geriye çekmeyi başardı. Bir eli olanları görmemesi için Taeyong’un gözlerindeydi. Genç olanın sıcacık gözyaşlarını teninde hissedebiliyordu.

“Taeyong, onlar gitti. Dur artık, kendine daha fazla zarar verme.”

Taeyong Jaehyun’u duymamışçasına ağlamaya devam etti.

“Anne, baba! Onları öldürdün! Sen onları öldürdün!”

Jaehyun neler olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Anne ve babasının tasarımlarla ne ilgisi vardı? Jaehyun onları nasıl öldürmüş olabilirdi.

“Onlar benim tüm duygularımdı! Hepsini yaktın! Sen yaşamamın tek sebebini yaktın! Sen beni yaktın!”

Ellerinin acısı, duygularının ağırlığı ve kalbinin sıkışmasıyla olduğu yere yığıldı Taeyong. Jaehyun’un kucağında ölü gibi yatıyordu. Jaehyun sevgilisini yere yatırdı. Ellerinin gördüğünde mide bulantısıyla ağzını kapatmıştı. Taeyong’un o narin elleri, kalem tutarken bile zarif görünen o güzel elleri yanmıştı. Derisi kıpkırmızıydı, yer yer patlayıp açılan yaralardan kan sızıyordu. Defterlerin külü derisinin üzerinde bir katman oluşturmuştu.

Jaehyun titreyen ellerle telefonunu çıkardı ve Winwin’e mesaj attı.

**‘atacağım konuma acil olarak ambulans gönder ve Yuta’yı da çağır.’**

**Winwin:** ona zarar verdin.

 **Winwin:** Şerefsiz

 **Winwin:** ambulans yolda

 **Winwin:** ne yaptın bilmiyorum ama Yuta seni öldürecek

Jaehyun zorlukla ayağa kalktı ve yerdeki sevgilisine bir bakış attı. Taeyong yüzünde kuruyan yaşlarla bir cesetten daha soluktu. Vücudundaki tek renk ellerindeydi. Kan damlaları yavaş yavaş ahşap zemine dökülüyordu.

Arkasını döndü, bir kez daha ona bakarsa asla ayrılamazdı.

Ağır adımlarla kapıya ilerledi. Gitmeliydi, katılması gereken bir yönetim kurulu toplantısı vardı.

Taeyong gözlerini zorlukla araladı. Sevgilisinin uzaklaşan adımlarını buğulu gözlerle izledi. Hareket etmeye hali yoktu, canı acıyordu. Kışın en soğuk gününde, sabaha karşı, ruhu bir şöminede cayır cayır yanıyordu.


	12. 12

“…ve böylece Yongsters’ın baş tasarımcısının tüm defterlerini yaktım. Artık rakibimiz olmayacaklar. Eğer onlar harekete geçmeden bir kreasyon-“

Yönetim kurulu masasındaki yaşlılardan biri hiddetle ayağa kalktı ve sunumunu yapan Jaehyun’u susturdu.

“Sen aklını mı kaçırdın? Senden şirketi geliştirmeni istedik, rakibinin evine dalıp defterlerini yakmanı değil! Senin gibi bir aptal nasıl bu şirketin başına geçti anlamıyorum, şimdi senin yüzünden tazminat davalarıyla uğraşmak zorunda kalacağız.”

Başka bir üye iç çekti.

“Lee Taeyong son on yılın en iyi tasarımcılarından biriydi. Ellerini yakacağına onu bizimle çalışmaya ikna etmeliydin. Sen delirmişsin, görevden alınman gerek.”

Diğer üyeler de onaylarcasına mırıldandılar.

Ayağa kalkan yaşlı bu sefer kendine hakim olarak sakince konuştu.

“Yönetim kuruluna CEO Jung Jaehyun’un görevden alınması teklifini sunuyorum. Kabul edenler? Reddedenler? Kabul edilmiştir. Jung Jaehyun resmi olarak görevinden alındı. Haftaya yeni bir CEO seçeceğiz.”

Jaehyun olduğu yerde donakalırken üyeler odayı bir bir boşalttı.

_Bir hiç için Taeyong’a zarar verdin. Geber._

İçeriye giren bedenle kendine geldi. Winwin donuk surat ifadesiyle yanına geliyordu.

“Winwin, ben-“

Sözünü tamamlayamadan yüzüne yumruğu yedi. Dengesini kaybedip yere düştü. Şimdi Winwin üzerindeydi, birkaç yumruk daha yedi. Ancak Winwin yorulduğunda onu üstünden atabilmişti.

Bütün yüzü yediği darbelerle sızlıyordu. Sağ gözü şişmeye başlamıştı bile.

“Taeyong’un yanından geliyorum. Elleri o kadar kötü durumda ki canının yanmaması için onu yapay komada tutuyorlar. Sen ne zaman böyle şerefsiz oldun? O sana hiçbir şey yapmadı. En başından beri sana hak ettiğinden de iyi davranıyordu. Bari sadece kalbini kırsaydın, sadece defterlerini yakıp siktirip gitseydin. Ama sen onun hayatını mahvettin.”

Jaehyun kafa karışıklığıyla ona baktı. Onun bu bakışlarının karşısında Winwin açıklama gereğinde bulunmuştu.

“Doktorlar tam olarak emin olmasalar da Taeyong’un bir daha asla kalem tutamayacağını düşünüyorlar. Parmaklarındaki sinirlerin çoğu yanmış. Altı ay içerisinde tam olarak belli olacak ama şu an için hiç umut yok.”

Jaehyun pes etti ve gözlerini kapattı. İstemsizce yaşlar süzülmeye başlamıştı.

“Ağlamayı kes, buna hakkın yok. Siktiğimin şirketi için sevdiğin adamı acımadan yaktın. O hastane yatağında yatmayı hak eden kişi sensin. Keşke seni öyle yaralayabilsem ama ben senin gibi bir yaratık değilim.”

Winwin Jaehyun’un hemen yanına tükürdü ve midesinin bulandığını belli eden bir bakış attıktan sonra odadan çıktı. Jaehyun ne kadar seslenirse seslensin durmamıştı.

En iyi arkadaşı, şirketi, sevgilisi… hepsini kendi hataları yüzünden kaybediyordu. Gerçi yaptıklarına hata değil ancak günah denebilirdi.

Kendini zorlukla yerden kaldırdı ve sendeleyerek yürümeye başladı. Eve gidip kendini içkiye boğacaktı. Şanslıysa ölebilirdi bile.

*

Felaketin üzerinden bir aydan fazla zaman geçmişti. Ne haberlerde, ne de magazin sitelerinde Taeyong hakkında haber vardı. Hatta yaralanışını kimse duymamıştı bile. Sanki hiçbir şey yaşanmamış gibiydi.

Jaehyun’un hayatında kimse kalmamıştı. Evine kapanıp içmekten başka bir şey gelmiyordu elinden. Kendini oyalayabileceği şirket işleri bile yoktu. Hisseleri sayesinde hayatını rahatça geçirebilecek kadar para kazanıyordu, aslında çalışmasına gerek yoktu ama çalışmadan delirecek gibi hissediyordu. Elinde en ufak bir iş olsa en azından Taeyong’u düşünmeden zaman geçirebilirdi.

Her gece kabuslarında elleri yanan ve çığlıklar atan Taeyong’u görüyordu. Her kabusta elleri kanlıydı. Gerçi sadece kabusta değil gerçek hayatta da elleri kanlıydı. Olanların hepsi onun suçuydu. Sevdiği adamın hayatını karartmıştı, tüm kariyerini ellerinden söküp almıştı.

İyileşip iyileşmediğini merak ediyordu ama ne hastaneye ne de Taeyong’un evine uğrayacak yüzü vardı. Nasıl bir tepkiyle karşılaşacağını bilmediğinden korkuyordu. Her dakika telefona yapışıp Taeyong’a kendisini affetmesi için yalvarmak istese de bunun asla olmayacağını biliyordu. İçindeki ses haklıydı, biricik meleği onu asla affetmeyecekti.

Taeyong’a aşık olmamayı dilerdi. Onunla hiç tanışmamayı, asla rakip olmamayı dilerdi. Böylece ikisi de hayatlarına mutlu bir şekilde devam ederdi. Ama kader yollarını kesiştirmişti. Sanki orta düzeydeki bir yazar onların hayatını karıştırarak romanında kaos çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Ama büyük ihtimalle yazar da biliyordu ki bu hikayenin sonu mutlu bitmeyecekti. Taeyong ve Jaehyun’un birlikte mutlu olması imkansızdı. Bu ihtimali Jaehyun kendi elleriyle şöminede yakmıştı.

İç çekti ve düşünce akışına bir süreliğine ara vererek içkisini yudumladı. Artık içtiği zehrin tadını bile almıyordu. Kendisini yavaş da olsa yok edecek bir yol bulmuştu ve her gün leş hayatından çıkış umuduyla kendini içkide buluyordu.

Biten şişeyi kenara attı ve kırılma sesini umursamadan sehpadan bir başka şişeyi aktı. Tam kapağı aralamak üzereydi ki zil sesi duyuldu.

Jaehyun olduğu yerde donakaldı. Bir ay boyunca ziyaretçisi olmamıştı. Hayatta onu umursayacak kimse yoktu ki. Elleri titreyerek şişeyi sehpaya geri bıraktı ve sakar adımlarla kapıya koştu. Kapıyı açtığında tek yaşadığı hayal kırıklığıydı.

Kendisi kadar somurtkan bir Yuta kapıda onu bekliyordu.

“Taeyong’a bir şey mi oldu?”

Yuta dalga geçercesine güldü ve Jaehyun’un suratına kırmızı bir zarf yapıştırdı. Zavallı, zarfı ancak tutabilmişti.

“Taeyong’un başına bir şey gelse yardım isteyeceğim son kişi sen olursun. İyi günler piçin evladı. Zavallı hayatında başarılar.”

Jaehyun herhangi bir karşılık veremeden hızlı adımlarla asansöre ulaştı ve asansörün kapanan kapıları arasından kayboldu.

Jaehyun rüyada olup olmadığını anlayamıyordu. Elindeki zarfı okşadı. kağıt neredeyse bir kadife kadar yumuşacıktı. Dokusu pürüzsüzdü. Üzerinde altın harflerle ismi yazıyordu.

Bu zarfı ona Taeyong göndermiş olabilir miydi?

Hızla narin kağıdı yırttı. Zarfın içinde kül grisi bir davetiye vardı. Jaehyun bu uğursuz rengi görmezden gelerek kağıdın üzerindeki yazıları yutarcasına okudu.

**“Sayın Jung Jaehyun, Yongsters markasının ilkbahar abiye koleksiyonunun sunum defilesine davetlisiniz. Sizi ilk olarak kokteylimizde, ardından defilemizde bir izleyici olarak görmekten onur duyarız. Giyim kodumuz kül grisi ve kırmızıdır. Katılıp katılmayacağınızı acilen bildirirseniz seviniriz.”**


	13. 13

13\. bölümü twitter'da başa tutturduğum thread'de bulabilirsiniz

twitter: @neogaymyback


	14. 14

Jaehyun pişmanlık içerisinde yanıyordu. Defileden sonra Taeyong'u defalarca aramış, sayısız mesaj atmıştı fakat hiçbirine karşılık alamamıştı. Dayak yeme pahasına Yuta'yla bile görüşmüştü ama lugatına giren birkaç küfür haricinde hiçbir şey öğrenememişti.

Bir kere şirkete uğrayıp Taeyong'un kardeşiyle görüşmeye çabalamıştı ama şirketten sırıtan bir Yuta ve iki koruma eşliğinde atılmıştı. Küçük olana ulaşmanın hiçbir yolu yoktu.

Taeyong yurtdışına çıkarken evini de sattığından ondan geriye hiçbir iz kalmamıştı. Koreli paparazziler bile ona ulaşamıyordu. Sapık fanları intiharın eşiğindeydi. Lee Taeyong dünya üzerinden bir anda silinmişti sanki.

Olayların üzerinden birkaç ay geçtikten sonra toparlanma kararı almıştı Jaehyun. Taeyong'u asla unutmayacak olsa da en azından düzgün bir hayat yaşamalıydı. Tüm gün içmekten başka bir şey yapmayan, basit bir ayyaş olmak istemiyordu. En azından Taeyong'un ona kattığı değerlerle yaşamak istiyordu.

Komik gelecek olsa da Kore'nin dev markalarından birinin CEO'su olan Jung Jaehyun basit bir kafe açmıştı. Hem de tatlılarıyla oldukça ünlenen bir kafe. Eski hatalarının bilinciyle hareket ediyor ve müşteriye ulaşmadan önce her ürünü kendi denetliyordu. Pasta ustalarını ve baristalarını özenle seçmişti, hatta stresli olduğu zamanlarda kendisi de baristalık yapıyordu.

Her yaptığı iş gibi bunda da başarılı olmuş ve dergilere kapak olmuştu. Kafedeki müşterilerin çoğunluğu yakışıklı patron/ baristayı görmek için gelen hayranlardı.

Aylar birbirini hızla kovalıyordu. Taeyong'suz geçen günlerin hepsi birbirinin aynıydı. Onunla birlikte geçireceği saatler yıllara dönüşürken yalnız geçirdiği aylar birkaç saniye kadar anlamsız ve kısaydı. Jaehyun Taeyong'a ne kadar aşık olduğunu çok geç fark etmişti. Hırsına yenik düşüp onu mahvettiğini çok geç fark etmişti. Şimdi ise yaptıklarına deliler gibi pişman bir aşıktı.

İlkbaharın sonlarına gelmişlerdi. Havalar kısa kollu giyilebilecek kadar sıcaktı, bahar çiçekleri yerlerini parlak renkli meyvelere bırakmak üzereydi. Yakıcı sıcaklar gelmeden önce ilkbahar son meltemleriyle insanların içini ferahlatıyordu. Güzel günlerdi. Jaehyun bu güzel günleri Taeyong'la geçirebilmeyi dilerdi. Birlikte yaşadıklarını hayal ediyordu. Kafede oturduklarını, Taeyong'un o güzel elleriyle fincanını kibarca tutup çay içtiğini, kekleri övdüğünü hayal ediyordu. Eve el ele tutuşarak döndüklerini, çok fazla pasta yedikleri için yemek yemeden koltukta kucak kucağa uyuyakaldıklarını hayal ediyordu. Her gününün böyle geçmesi için ruhunu bile satabilirdi. Eski hırsları yerini boş hayallere bırakmıştı.

Fakat bunların hiçbiri gerçek olmayacaktı. Taeyong çok uzaktaydı. Başına bir şey gelse bile Jaehyun en fazla haberlerden duyabilirdi. Tüyleri bu düşünceyle diken diken olmuştu. Taeyong yanında olmasa da başka bir yerde mutlu olabileceği düşüncesi biraz olsun içini rahatlatıyorken, onun var olmadığını düşünmek karnına bir yumruk gibi inerek nefesini kesiyor, aynı yumruk kalbini patlayıncaya kadar sıkıştırıyordu.

"Jaehyun-shi, kahvemi taşırdınız."

Jaehyun başını sallayarak kendine geldi. Karşısındaki genç kız kızarık yanaklarla onu izliyordu. Jaehyun'un aniden üzerine kitlenen bakışları onu utandırmış olmalıydı. Yakışıklılığı bazen insanları ürkütebiliyordu, buna alışıktı.

"Kusura bakmayın, hemen yeni bir kahve hazırlıyorum! Lütfen masanıza geçin, ben size siparişlerinizi getireceğim."

Kız başıyla selam verdi ve tekrardan gülümseyerek uzaklaştı. Pencere kenarında arkası dönük oturan adamın tam karşısına oturmuştu. Adam Jaehyun'a tanıdık gelse de kim olduğunu çıkartamamıştı. Sonuç olarak sadece sırtını görüyordu. Adam kıza bir şeyler söyledi ve kız bakışlarını tekrardan Jaehyun'a çevirdi. Gözlerinde merak ve Jaehyun'un tanımlayamadığı bir duygu vardı.

Jaehyun omuz silkti ve siparişleri hazırlamaya başladı. İnsanların ilgi odağı olmak onun için sıradan bir şeydi, istediği kişi ona bakmadığı sürece bakışlar Jaehyun için herhangi bir anlam ifade etmiyordu.

Siparişleri dikkatle tepsiye dizdi, bir kaza daha yaşamak istemezdi. Bugünlük servis elemanlarına tatil verdiğinden kafede sadece kendisi vardı ve bu yüzden servisi de kendisi yapmak zorundaydı. Dikkatli adımlarla tepsiyi masaya taşıdı ve kızdan tekrar özür dileyerek kahveleri ve kek dilimlerini taşıyan tabakları masaya yerleştirdi.

"Gecikme için kusura bakmayın, özür olarak yeni çıkardığımız cevizli kekimizi denemenizi isteriz. İyi günler."

Hafifçe eğildi. Tam uzaklaşacakken duyduğu sesle olduğu yere çakılıvermişti. Onunla tekrar karşılaştığına inanamıyordu. İçeri girdiğini nasıl fark etmemişti?

"Vay be Jaehyun, görmeyeli oldukça kibarlaşmışsın. Keşke iki sene önce de bu kadar kibar olabilseydin."


	15. 15

Jaehyun karşısındaki adama bakakaldı. Rüyadaymış gibi hissediyordu. Nasıl burada olabilirdi? Kafenin Jaehyun'a ait olduğunu bile bile gelmiş olabilir miydi?

Umutlarını saklamaya çalışarak gülümsedi, gözyaşları akmak üzereydi. Kendini tutacak hali de yoktu.

"Winwin"

Başka hiçbir şey söylemesine gerek yoktu. Winwin ayağa kalktı ve eski arkadaşına sıkıca sarıldı. Jaehyun kafasını onun omzuna yasladı ve gözyaşlarının akmasına izin verdi. Yıllardır konuşmadığı arkadaşını gördüğünde ağlamaya hakkı olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Masada oturan kızın hafifçe öksürmesiyle ayrıldılar. İkisinin de gözleri yaşlı, yanakları kızarıktı. Jaehyun utanarak yanaklarını elleriyle sildi. Winwin de onu taklit etmişti.

Jaehyun bir sandalye çekip ikilinin yanına oturdu. Soracağı o kadar çok soru vardı ki hangisinden başlayacağını bilemiyordu. Onun kafa karışıklığını fark eden Winwin gülümsedi. Jaehyun'u uzun süre sonra ilk kez bu kadar sıcakkanlı görmüştü. Eski Jaehyun soğuk bir robotken yeni Jaehyun biraz şaşkın ama iyi kalpli bir insandı. Bu ilk bakışta bile anlaşılabiliyordu.

Winwin karşısındaki kızı işaret etti.

"Bu benim kardeşim Shu Hua. Ailemle birlikte Çin'de yaşadığı için onu tanımaman çok doğal."

Jaehyun başıyla Winwin'in kardeşine selam verdi. Shu Hua tatlı bir kıza benziyordu.

"Neden buradasın? Kafenin benim olduğunu biliyor muydun yoksa..."

Winwin iç çekti. Her zamanki alışkanlığı sebebiyle tırnaklarıyla oynuyordu.

"Tabii ki de kafenin sana ait olduğunu biliyordum. Eski aptal arkadaşımı özlediğim için geldim. Eğer yine bir piç gibi davransaydın çıkıp giderdim ama... Görünüşe göre değişmişsin."

Jaehyun başıyla onayladı. Evet, değiştiği söylenebilirdi. Geçen iki yıl boyunca kendini yontmuş ve yeni bir insan yaratmıştı. En yakın arkadaşının da bunu görebilmiş olması onu mutlu etmişti.

"Peki şimdilerde ne yapıyorsun? Şirketten ayrıldığından beri... Hiç görüşmedik."

Winwin gülümsedi. Jaehyun gerçekten farklıydı, hırsından eser kalmamış gibiydi.

"Yongsters'da çalışıyorum. Yuta Doyoung'un asistanlığını yapıyor ben de genel olarak ikisine yardımcı oluyorum. Biliyorsun.. Taeyong gittiğinden beri işler çok karışık. Yeni tasarımcılar bulmak zorunda kaldılar."

Ah, Jaehyun'un kaçırdığı Taeyong...

"O... O iyi mi?"

Winwin iç çekti ve arkasına yaslandı. Taeyong hakkında konuşup konuşmaması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Yuta onun hakkında konuşmasını tamamen yasaklamıştı ama Jaehyun'un çaresiz hali de ortadaydı. Arkadaşına acıyordu.

Eski sekreteri Jaehyun'a acıyordu.

"Taeyong iyi değil. Ellerini hala kullanmakta zorluk çekiyor ve bu yüzden Johnny sürekli yanında. Duyduğum kadarıyla yeni yeni çatalını tutabilmeye başlamış."

Jaehyun'un dehşete düşmüş ifadesini görünce telaşla sözlerine devam etti.

"Ama tedavisi hala devam ediyor ve doktorlar da iyiye gideceğinden oldukça umutlu. Çizim yapamayacak olsa da tedavi sonunda günlük hayatına devam edebileceği kadar iyileşecekmiş."

Jaehyun ürkek bir şekilde sordu. Taeyong hakkında konuşmaya hakkının olmadığını biliyordu fakat kendini tutamıyordu. Onu özlemişti, hakkında aldığı en ufak bir bilgi bile çok önemliydi.

"Peki... Yara izlerini gördün mü? Elleri ne durumda?"

Yanıkların ömür boyunca kalacağını biliyordu. Jaehyun'un ihanetini gösteren bir kanıt gibi lekeleyeceklerdi Taeyong'un tenini.

"Ah... Hiç görmedim? Yani ellerinin kötü göründüğünü biliyorum ama sonuçta Kanada'da yaşıyor ve hiç fotoğraf yollamadı."

Jaehyun eğdiği başını kaldırdı. Taeyong'un nerede olduğunu artık biliyordu. Belki de gidip onu görebilirdi. Taeyong'un kendisini affetmeyeceğini bilse de özür dilemek, ayaklarına kapanmak istiyordu.

Arkadaşının gözlerindeki o deli ışıltıyla Winwin telaşla konuştu.

"Sakın bir delilik yapıp gitmeye kalkma! Sen gittiğinde büyük ihtimal Taeyong Kore'ye dönmüş olur. Birkaç gün içerisinde şirketi denetlemek için buraya gelecek."

Jaehyun'un içi umut doluydu. Taeyong'u tekrar görebilmesinim ihtimali bile içinde baha çiçeklerinin açmasına sebep oluyordu.

İleri atıldı ve Winwin'in ellerini sıkıca tuttu. Çinli olan her ne kadar geri çekilmeye çalışsa da Jaehyun'un tutuşu sıkıydı.

"Winwin, onu bana getirmek zorundasın! Ondan özür dilemem gerekli! Ben gidersem beni görmeyi asla kabul etmez. Lütfen onu buraya getir. Eski dostum, sana yalvarıyorum, arkadaşına yardım et!"

Winwin çaresizlikle arkadaşına baktı. Ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Evet, Jaehyun'un Taeyong'la görüşmeye hakkı yoktu ama Taeyong ondan gelen bir özrü, ilişkilerinin kapanışı görmeyi hak ediyordu. Fakat böyle bir şeyi gerçekleştirirse sevgilisi Yuta'dan hayatının dayağını yiyebilirdi.

İç çekti ve kendisine umut dolu gözlerle bakan arkadaşını süzdü. Jaehyun'un değiştiğine inancı tamdı.

Görünüşe göre Yuta'dan sıkı bir dayak yiyecekti. 


	16. 16

Jaehyun ellerini birbirine kavuşturdu. Titremesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu ama pek işe yaradığı da söylenemezdi. Soğuktan donuyormuşçasına titriyor, heyecandan dişleri birbirine çarpıyordu. Dışarıdan gören biri acıyıp üzerine battaniye örtebilirdi bile.

Taeyong’un öğle yemeği için kafeye geleceği mesajını almıştı ve heyecandan kafayı yemek üzereydi. Yıllardır güzel perisiyle tekrar karşılaşmayı beklerken bugünün gerçekleşeceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Şimdi ise panik halindeydi. Geldiğinde ona ne söyleyeceğine dair herhangi bir fikri yoktu. Tabii ki özür dileyecekti fakat başka ne konuşabilirlerdi ki? Taeyong’a yanıklarının iyileşip iyileşmediğini mi soracaktı? Başka birini bulup bulmadığını mı soracaktı? Kafasında planlar kurdukça her şey daha da saçma geliyordu.

Kapıdaki zilin çınlamasıyla ayağa kalktı. Kapıyı açmasına gerek olmamasına rağmen Taeyong’u karşılamak istemişti.

Ah… onu gördüğü ilk anı büyük ihtimalle hayatı boyunca unutamayacaktı. Taeyong güzeldi ama zaman onu daha da güzelleştirmişti. Şimdi saçları gece siyahıydı. Daha da zayıflamıştı fakat çökmemişti. Cildi güneş ışığında parlıyor gibiydi. Üzerindeki beyaz tişört ince bedenini daha da vurguluyordu. Jaehyun ona sarılmak istese de kendini tuttu, buna hakkı yoktu.

İçeri girdiği anda Taeyong konuşmayı kesmişti. Jaehyun tam karşısındaydı. Winwin tarafından öğle yemeğini bir kafede yemeye ikna edilmişti. Çinli olan onun aklını tatlılarla çalmıştı.

Donakaldığını, hareket edemediğini hissetti Taeyong. Gözlerini Jaehyun’un gözlerinden alamıyordu. İtiraf etmek istemese de onu özlemişti. Evet, ruhunun katilini özlemişti. Aylar boyunca onu kalp kırıklığıyla ağlatan adamı, onu kandıran bu dolandırıcıyı özlemişti. Ellerini hareket ettirememesinin temel sebebi olan bu adamı çok ama çok özlemişti.

“Jaehyun.”

Başka bir şey söylemeye gücü yetmedi, karşısındaki Jaehyun da derin bir sessizlik içindeydi.

Taeyong arkasından huzursuzca dikilen Winwin’e döndü.

“Yuta olmasaydı kovulmuştun biliyorsun değil mi? Şimdi git ve ona ne haltlar yediğini anlat. Jaehyun ve benim yalnız kalmamız gerek. Konuşmamız gerekenler var.”

Winwin başıyla selam verdi ve kafeden çıktı. Sevgilisinden azar yemek bu ikili arasında kalmaktan çok daha çekiciydi.

Taeyong Jaehyun’un yanından geçerek bir masaya oturdu. Jaehyun’un da oturmasını bekliyor gibiydi. Büyük olan onun karşısındaki sandalyeye geçti. O kadar eğreti oturmuştu ki her an düşecek gibi görünüyordu. Onun bu halini gören Taeyong hafifçe güldü. Onun kıkırdamasıyla Jaehyun da gülümsedi. Bu meleksi sesi uzun süredir duymamıştı.

“Taeyong-ah, seni çok özledim.”

Taeyong sessiz kalmayı tercih edince kalbi kırılsa da devam etmeye karar verdi Jaehyun, sonuçta Taeyong’un kafeye gelmesinin sebebi geç kalmış bir özürdü.

Jaehyun dizlerini sıktı ve gözlerini kapattı.

“Taeyong, yaptığım her şey için senden çok özür dilerim. Hırslıydım, aptaldım ve kendimi kanıtlamaya çalışıyordum. Söylediklerimin hiçbirisi bir bahane değil biliyorum ve bu yüzden sadece affına sığınıyorum. Seni sevdiğimi çok geç fark ettim ve sonunda geri dönülemeyecek o yola girdim. Sana büyük zararlar verdim, biliyorum ve bunu hiçbir şekilde telafi edemeyeceğimi de biliyorum. Yine de geç de olsa senden özür dilemek istedim. Benden nefret etsen bile seni bir kez daha görmek ve iyi olduğuna emin olmak istedim.”

Taeyong iç çekti. Ne söyleyeceğini kafasında toparlamaya çalışıyordu. İki yıldır rüyalarında bu anı pek çok şekilde yaşamıştı ama rüyaların onu gerçekliğe pek de hazırladığı söylenemezdi.

“Jaehyun… ben senden asla nefret etmedim. Ben senden nefret edemem. Seni sevdim Jaehyun, hem de çok sevdim. Bu yüzden evime, yatağıma, kalbime girmene izin verdim. Sana bu yüzden bu kadar kolay kandım. Gitme sebebim de buydu aslında. Özür dilediğin anda seni affedeceğimi biliyordum, bu yüzden senden uzak durmam gerekiyordu. Canımı tekrar yakmaman için gittim.”

İkisinin de gözleri yaşlarla doluydu. Jaehyun yüzünü ellerine gömdü ve ağlamaya başladı. Taeyong fazla iyi kalpliydi. Jaehyun gerçekten de bu meleği hiç hak etmemişti. Taeyong’un canını yakmamak için kendini dünyadan silebilmeyi dilerdi. Bir toz partikülüne dönüşüp onun hayatından yok olmayı dilerdi fakat olan çoktan olmuştu bile. Hayatının aşkını kalbini paramparça etmişti. Geri dönülemez o günahı işlemişti.

“Taeyong seni çok seviyorum. O kadar çok seviyorum ki seni asla aklımdan çıkaramıyorum. Seni her düşündüğümde kalbim yerinden çıkacakmış gibi oluyor ve canım acıyor, midemin bulandığını hissediyorum. senin gibi iyi kalpli bir periyi kanatlarını kırarak elimden kaçırdım fakat eğer sen beni affedersen tamamen değişmeye hazırım. Ben çoktan değiştim, sana ne kadar iyi bir sevgili olabileceğimi gösterebilirim. Seni ne kadar seveceğimi kanıtlayabilirim. Sana her şeyi unutturup yeni bir sayfa açmamızı sağlayabilirim. Taeyong, lütfen bana bir fırsat ver. Yemin ederim ki bir daha asla sana oyun oynamayacağım, kalbini kırmayacağım ve seni asla yalnız bırakmayacağım. Lütfen, lütfen tekrar benim ol.”

Jaehyun yeni bir gözyaşı dalgasıyla sustu, boğazı düğümlenmişti. Sözlerine biraz daha devam etse diz çöküp küçük olanın ayaklarına kapanabilirdi.

Taeyong dudağını ısırdı, ne yaptığını farkında değildi. jaehyun onu durdurmak için elini uzattı fakat Taeyong irkilerek geriye çekilmişti. Bu ufak hareket bile Jaehyun’un kalbinin un ufak olması için yeterliydi.

“Jaehyun… bana ne kadar iyi bir sevgili olacağını gösteremezsin çünkü başkası gösterdi. Beni ne kadar seveceğini kanıtlayamazsın çünkü başkası kanıtladı. Yeni bir sayfa açamazsın çünkü başkası açtı. Sana bir fırsat veremem çünkü bir başkasına fırsat verdim. Jaehyun… kore’ye gelmememin asıl sebebi…”

Daha fazla konuşamayarak elini gösterdi. Yüzük parmağında gümüş bir alyans vardı.

“Buraya gelmemin asıl sebebi evlilik hazırlıklarıydı. Yakınlarımızın yanında evlenmek istedik. Üzgünüm.”

Jaehyun buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Üzgün olmak için herhangi bir sebebin yok Taeyong. Seni kaybeden de üzgün olması gereken de benim. Her şey için ben özür dilerim.”

Gözyaşlarını sildi ve gülümsedi. Taeyong’un hüznünü görmek istemiyordu. onu daha fazla üzmek istemiyordu. kendi kalbi kırık olsa da Taeyong’un iyileştiğini görmek onun için yeterliydi.

Taeyong’un ayağa kalkmasıyla o da ayağa kalktı.

“Taeyong… son bir kez olsun bana sarılabilir misin? Biliyorum, çok şey oldu ama… bu senden son isteğim.”

Taeyong kollarını açmak yerine elini uzattı.

“dediğin gibi çok şey oldu… ve ben artık sana sarılmak istemiyorum. Elveda Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun içi kanayarak Taeyong’un elini sıktı ve ona kapıya kadar eşlik etti.

“Güle güle Taeyong.”

Taeyong hiçbir şey söylemeden başıyla selam verdi, vedasını çoktan etmişti. Kader onların çizgisini birleştirmediği sürece asla kendi istekleriyle karşılaşmayacaklardı.

Taeyong’un gözden kaybolmasıyla Jaehyun kapıyı kapattı ve kapıdaki açık işaretini kapalıya çevirdi. Müşterisi de olmadığına göre sonunda yalnız kalmıştı.

Jaehyun olduğu yere çöktü ve bağırarak ağlamaya başladı. Kendine engel olamıyordu. Kalbi o kadar acıyordu ki kendini durduramıyordu. Bir türlü çenesini kapatamıyordu. Hayat da Taeyong da ona ikinci bir şans vermemişti.

Hava kararana, gözyaşlarıyla buğulanmış gözleriyle göremeyene kadar yattı kafenin zemininde. Duygularını hissedemeyene kadar yattı. Her şeyi unutana kadar yattı. Ve sonunda… sonunda gözyaşlarını silerek kalktı yerden. Kendine verdiği sözleri unutacak değildi. hayatına devam edecekti.

Taeyong’lu ya da Taeyong’suz hayatına bir şekilde devam edecekti.


End file.
